Rain And Ink
by Aeon Rose
Summary: Rain can only wash away so much, when something lies deep beneath the skin...(will feature adult issues that I believe aren't addressed enough.)
1. Chapter 1

_Rain And Ink_

 _Chapter One_

Alucard stood outside the room his beloved lay dying inside, the East Wing of the castle the least damaged part. Pipes remained intact, the room kept warm for the human woman. Sweltering for the vampire, but it mattered not, so long as she died in comfort, bundled under blankets, protecting her from the world.

Hearing footsteps, white hair billowed with turn of the head, broken halo.

"I can't, Father...," topaz eyes watered, "I cannot bear this. I feel wretched, confused, angry, alone." He folded his arms, remainder human trait, Alucard recalling his former self, Trevor doing it often, youth audacious.

"And how do you think Aline feels? All of those and more."

Dracula chose to be the voice of reason, his son's anchor, moral compass. In any other circumstance, Alucard would not need this, his needle ramrod straight, dutiful, his mind firmly affixed on whatever mission he'd been given.

However, in this instance, his son, both incarnations crumbled before him, foundations yielding under immense strain, stress palpable. Reprobate agony bore fruit as the Dragon saw the same expression on his only child's face morph into the very same he wore when the Prince shoved his sword through his chest, eyes wide, fearful, heartbroken, torn strings, twisting chords, melancholic hymns replacing abject, heavy silence.

* * *

"Thinking hurts, realisation pulls at me. Either way, Aline dies. I can't let her wilt, but I also cannot be her salvation. It, this isn't salvation. Sorry, Father, but it is not. I fight myself every day, as I know you do, too. I won't have Aline having to fight nature, want to kill, just to survive. Death eternal, or death, immortal?"

"You do not have to watch her die, Alucard. Her time is near, though I suggest you visit her, one last time, before then. Don't make the same mistake I did with your Mother. I had plenty of time prior to being sent away to see her. I did not because I wished to train, push myself, become stronger for her. Had I visited? I would have seen her, pregnant, with you. I never would have left, I simply couldn't."

A single tear worked its way down Alucard's cheek, precious scarlet fluid spilt willingly, ever so tragically.

"Father...," he sniffled, swallowing iron, "none of this would have happened. We'd have perished long ago. I wouldn't have met Aline, I wouldn't fall a second time, my heart lurching, stomach roiling. Do I witness her fall as Trevor or Alucard?"

That question flummoxed the Prince, pondering how to answer it in shoulder squeezes, his son's desperation in hunched posture, shoulder's taut.

* * *

"Whomever _fell_ for her."

Openly bawling, Alucard mustered courage, battling want to run, unwilling to see another woman he loved perish.

He took Dracula's hand, wiry strength enacted, though the Prince barely felt it, the battle with Satan taking away his vigour for some time afterwards. Only recently did he begin to feel somewhat like himself again.

Never truly like himself, he'd given up on Gabriel millennia ago.

* * *

Leaving his Father, his rock in his wake, Alucard stepped into the chamber, breath held, prayer held on tongue, words sonorous in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _"Alucard?"_

The sheets twitched, slim fingers poking out, pushing them back. The man managed a smile, frayed, worn out on the edges, clearly disingenuous.

"Everything okay?"

Dishonesty thrown aside, Alucard coughed, tears threatening to plague him, umpteenth occurrence. He cursed Aline's uncanny knack of bringing him both immense joy and unfathomable sorrow...

* * *

"No," he sighed, "no, it is not."

Aline's thinning grey hair popped from under the duvet, fresh Spring grass eyes taking held breath away from her love.

"I heard you speaking to your Father. I know and have thought about the possibility of becoming a vampire. Now," she 'shushed' Alucard with index finger, knowing he would protest, "please, hear me out?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." She took a breath, heaving nature of it drawing forth drips on the vampire's chest.

* * *

"I lay dying, and, whilst it didn't bother me at first, I can't accept it now, not after I met you. I know you care, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. I know you wouldn't. I knew what I wanted after I met you, fought alongside you, learned what a beautiful person you are, and I am not just talking about looks."

Her wink went answered with lopsided grin, warming her chest.

"Inside? You are a paragon of virtue, kind beyond measure, tranquil, yet firm, earnest, brilliant. I do not ask this of you to torture, tax you, only for my end not to be so. Selfish, it may be, but all I want is to be _by_ your side, knowing you want that too. Its okay, if you don't. I don't feel any pain, I _can_ move, talk, walk."

She stood on her own, frail, lithe form now emaciated. Alucard was at her side in seconds, hands out to steady her, if she needed.

"See?" She laughed, her love's laughter quieter, sombre. "Forgive me. My request is heavy, troublesome."

She glanced at the entrance.

"And, Dracula? I know you are there..."

Three chuckles resounded through the space.

"Please, don't hate me. I ask for a chance. When I met your son, I knew I had to live."

Gaze returning to Alucard, Aline's shaky hand swept away stray streaks of blood.

"My blood, my heart, my mind? You had them the moment I met you. An old fool, I am, I wish to be your fool."

Alucard swallowed.

"How would you feed? Killing innocents I cannot do, I won't allow myself."

"I saw how badly you needed to feed, practically tore at your Father's wrist. Lose yourself, if need be. Rather me than some poor, innocent citizen."

Ivory swished, head bowed low next to her neck, hands steadying her waist. They hadn't been this close since the pair watched Victor sacrifice himself, so Dracula could locate Satan's second acolyte. Aline cried against his shoulder, stolen armour shielding from physical, but also emotional distress. Awkwardly, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them, Alucard put an arm around her shoulder, sharp gauntlets reason enough not to hold the hand that glued itself over his breastplate...

Over his _heart_. He wasn't sure if she expected it to beat or not.

* * *

Aline whispered, hoarse, harsh coughing taking her, throwing her against the vampire. His hold tightened, throat bobbing anxiously, fingers drum beat along her spine keeping her as calm as possible, given what was about to happen.

"I'd rather it be you than your Father. Have the feeling he'd enjoy it..."

Alucard frowned, shivering at the mere thought that, he knew, Aline was _correct_. Dracula would enjoy killing her, that was his nature, his calling. Death and destruction incarnate, following him wherever he went.

* * *

"Of course." Mentally preparing himself, Alucard had the woman sit on her bed, lest she crumple to the floor, rag doll, drained of vital signs, life essence. "Father? Could you come in here, please?"

Dracula strolled in, minding haste, putting that aside for veneration for his son, taking on the mantle of what he truly was, a vampire, and yet, using those abilities for saving, relinquishing his power, using it to breathe new life into this woman.

He rolled up his sleeve, biting his wrist as he approached. He offered it to Aline, who bowed, grimaced and quivered. Through fear of him and his son, it was not. It was fear of agony, death being agonising, relentless as her blood was drained from her, warmth of skin replaced with ice, pallor palest Winter rose, barely holding on to existence, petals threatening to shrivel, fly away.

She drew sharp inhale, scent metal dizzying, and took the wrist, willing herself to pretend it was water, precious, soothing.

Whilst Dracula's blood was precious, it certainly lacked soothing qualities. Alucard's presence was her balm, her saviour.

Before her knelt a bloody angel, looking upon her in _devotion_ , intensity frightening.

Before Alucard closed his eyes, they glimmered gold.

When he opened them, they were shimmering rubies.

* * *

Four needles pricked her neck, driving deep as the passive vampire gave in, stupor vanishing, in lieu of need, all encompassing, driving him into haste, liquid dripping down his throat the sweetest nectar, wine of the Gods.

Aline tried to keep quiet, focus on supping, though she let out wails she thought were muffled by flesh. Alucard's fingers found her heart, frenzied beat eliciting gasps. Falling forward, Aline found herself in the arms of Dracula as he picked her up, body limp, vision blurry. He pulled her away from his son, who remained on his knees, wiping his lover's blood from his mouth, guilt smearing it, shame blurring his eyes.

His Father nodded and left the room. Aline would be weak when she awoke, the light flooding in from windows would surely desecrate her further.

* * *

The Prince placed her in Alucard's coffin, the room pitch black, save for decades-old candelabras, rusted in places. Whilst his illustrious son and he stayed within the castle, Aline would be safe, the outside would need not know there was another vampire in Castlevania City.

Not until the time came when she awoke, though, even in his wisdom, Dracula could not say when that would be.

He knew this, however. Neither he, nor his son would let Aline become a menace, she would not terrorise the city, its inhabitants.

Aline would be free to do as she pleased, within reason. Dracula smiled as he lay her down, knowing full well she would wish to stay with Alucard. The Prince mattered little here.

He placed the lid over the coffin, but did not seal it, bidding her 'goodnight', his son's shadow lingering ignored, for now. He needed peace, solitude.

The Dragon knew these well, seeking them his entire unlife. He did not get the luxury of either. He would make sure his son and Aline did, by any means necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _30 years ago_

Aline strolled past Castle Dracula, graffiti on its desolate frame saddening, heart perking up upon seeing the stars through gaps in the foundation, glitter scattered across the night sky, illuminating the road, streetlights long since gone out. Rusted iron gate opened, degree of squealing loud enough to wake the dead, Aline made her way into the courtyard, cobblestone paths worn down.

She was pulled, unseen force yanking her into a corridor. She sprawled, arms braced against something hard, imposing, stone alien smack, cheek colliding with breath-taking cold. She thought she'd hit a wall, being spun around to face a man, sword brandished, hand letting go, prompting the woman to quiet. Verdant scanned him over, paramount emotion surprisingly not concern.

A lycan smacked the wall beside the pair, bones cracking loud, silence exacerbating snaps. The man rammed his sword through the creature. This woman had made an error, would have been fatal, had he failed to see the creature. She flinched, blood slipping onto the floor, near her boots, seeping near pant leg. She was entirely nonchalant, straying through pitch ruins, fraying Alucard's nerves. He had two jobs to do, neither of which were rescuing whoever it was who stood in front of him, exalted wonder smoothing over his anxiety.

* * *

"Thought that was for me, then." Aline pointed to the sword, emerald eyes searching for means of escape. "I mean, yes, I was snooping, but I thought the place deserted. Wasn't planning on stealing, just curious, is all. It's dark, but tranquil. Wanted to get away from hunting creatures."

She blurted out, "I'm sorry," afterwards.

Alucard shook his head, letting the Crissaegrim clean itself, holding it pommel down.

"I advise caution. I wish the castle wasn't burdened by creatures. It isn't safe here. Sorry isn't necessary, but I suppose it is applicable."

Aline closed her eyes.

"I'll go..."

Alucard looked at her as if her skin were purple.

"Did you not hear me? Caution..."

Aline returned the look, lacking the ability to keep it longer than a few seconds. She snorted, much to her male counterpart's chagrin.

"Didn't you also say that it isn't safe here? It isn't on the streets, nor here, so...tell me, where should I go?"

"You'll be safer here, with me."

"With that." Index finger returned to the blade. "Looks lethal. I'd better introduce myself, in case you get dagger-happy."

Morose forehead lines filled, Alucard's eyebrows shot up.

"I would not do that."

"I didn't mean it." Putting her hands up, Aline backed off, beginning traipse down _randomly_ selected corridor. "Tend to get ahead of myself." She swivelled, lightly clearing her throat. "Aline, and thank you for saving me. I owe you one."

She winked, Alucard missing it, sheathing his sword.

"Alucard."

Aline halted abruptly.

"There's only one Alucard I have heard of, Dracula's son. _Wow!_ Should I be flattered? Honoured?"

Bewildered, the male's eyes flashed, honey melting, liquefying her resolve.

Forcing herself to look away, Aline offered a hand, her nerve amusing.

"I'll go with kinda terrified, honestly. That sword is as long as me lying down. However, I feel I ought to recompense you, for saving my blind derrière. May I take a look around?"

She, again strolled off down a random hallway, Alucard running beside, hoping the recalcitrant energy inside the castle did not thrum to unlife...

* * *

Alucard, after placing the Chaos Claws on their pedestal, and having placed the Void Sword at opposite ends of the castle found the woman sitting in the theatre, twiddling blade she pulled out from under her clothing. At some point, Aline had wandered off.

Fortunately, luckily for her, the vampire had scoped out the area prior, making sure it was clear of enemies. Otherwise, he'd have kept hold of her arm, hawk eyed, wary, ears pricked, slightest sound investigated.

* * *

"Really shouldn't place these under my clothing. Got thrown once...," she mused, "dagger slipped, slid across my skin, hurt like Enfer. Wasn't deep, but stung. Limped home that night. Near the subway. Noted more creatures around, lately."

Leaning against the bar, her companion mused.

"Comment es-tu arrivé là?"

"Hmm? Should something have happened on the way? I simply pulled a cord, a bell rang and the door opened. Why?"

"I was almost sliced into morsels for the rats..."

Aline squeaked.

"Mon Dieu! Glad you are okay, or I'd be cleaning bits of you off my boots for weeks! Weeks, I tell you..."

"Charming. I, too am glad you did not end up caught in one of the castle's many traps."

"Traps?! Why on Earth would you need traps? Who would even make it this far? And, don't say me. I wandered here by accident. I am useless with maps."

Putting on her best 'acting face,' Aline swooned.

"I'd be ever so lost without you, mon cher."

Sitting beside her, Alucard made a mental note to ignore his cheeks, burning flare. His nose and ears joined in, soon after.

* * *

Perimeter scanned, he grunted.

"Thieves, pillagers. Many have tried and failed to penetrate the castle's inner sanctum. If they had, all of this would have been taken, sold, memories lost."

The woman gave the room the once over, dusty props, stage missing several boards, frayed strings holding up scenery, velvet curtains hiding, she was certain, more theatrical treasures.

"That would be a grave shame. I can only imagine the performances here, vivid, wild, stunning costumes, operas, music reverberating throughout the space. Adore music, my Mother played the piano, my Grandfather the flute. They thrilled me, I would try to play both myself, little hands on the keys, over the holes, trying to puff hard enough to make sounds other than sputters."

She sighed, recollection a tad morose, bringing her to apt quiet.

" _Beau,_ " Aline glanced over her shoulder, slipping off the stool, wry grin painted on her lips, "the castle is too..."

* * *

She paused, victorious strut ceasing, grin flat-lining.

"Um, how do I get out of here? Following you is fun and all, I should be getting back home...should visit my Father too."

That came out an afterthought. She pulled an amulet from under her blouse, silver lion, eyes garnets, showing it to her companion. Recognition hit him, her surname on the tip of his tongue, title making him bow his head. Aline waved a hand.

"I suppose I should have told you sooner. Aline, Aline Belustrade." She made her way back, impishness depleted, charmed by Alucard's mannerisms.

"That's kind, bowing, however, considering who you are, I feel I should."

She tipped her head, more nod of reassurance.

"How are you alive? I could not smell vampiric influence in your blood. Vampires cannot have children."

Aline thought on the topic at hand, both being adults, she quickly decided not to act like a dolt, with zero knowledge of intimacy.

"They can't. However, my Mother is somewhat of a white witch. After some years together, they wanted to try, knowing it would be fruitless." Wryness showed up again. "Get it? Fruitless?"

Alucard shook his head, moonlight cast from broken window pane casting shadow from her features, bronze shimmering strands of hair revealing themselves.

"Seedless? Firing blanks? Dad's _dead_ , basically." She motioned the conversation on with her hand, Alucard getting the joke, choosing not to comment on it, unsure on whether or not to laugh at her chutzpah, or laugh at how terrible the joke was.

The former was friendly, the latter poking fun, the vampire deciding not to burst her bubble...

* * *

"Spells, reanimation over four months. That's how I was created. Mum would have been delighted, had she not had her head in a bucket. Dad gave her small amounts of blood, as he did with me, meals, drinks. Mum is one-hundred and eight, and I am seventy-four. Ought to ask you for some beauty tips, don't look a day over a hundred!"

That being the second time she had called him 'attractive' threw him for a loop.

"Ought to 'feed' too, wouldn't want to drop dead. Been reluctant to go." She sighed, hand skimming through locks. "Mum is dying, doesn't have much longer left. I have to be strong, not just for me but for him, you know? Can't afford to get emotional, I get sloppy when I do. Earlier tonight? I would be dead already, were it not for you. I'm really sorry, for everything."

Alucard's stomach dropped, gulp uncontrollable after effect. Sludge rising from the floorboards had him groan, malice on it way, corrupting the theatre and all its machinations. The Puppeteer began moving, _twitching_ , eyes opening, usually friendly face now twisted into one of pain, loathing. He ushered Aline to the exit, ignoring her bewildered face.

She followed his head, seeing tar on the ground?

* * *

"Alucard? Why is there tar on the, wait, coming from the floor? What?"

"Ancient magic, malicious, indignant. It wants to take over the castle, as its Master isn't here to stop it. Go now."

She was pushed, ever so gently through the door, the last thing the vampire seeing the tip of her dagger...

"Will this help?"

Despite himself, he chuckled.

"No, but thank you, anyway. Please, go."

She did so, heading where, she did not know...

* * *

"Well," Aline exclaimed as they strolled outside a few hours later, midnight chill refreshing, "I wouldn't call it a 'guided tour,' more perusing, with some danger thrown into the mix. Thank you, mon amie."

Alucard smirked, slim fangs making Aline shiver, whether from the nippy turn in weather conditions or unease, neither were sure.

" _Friends?_ Presumptuous, considering I caught you, red handed, trespassing."

Aline's laughter crackled sparks in the vampire's chest.

"Adversaire? I'd rather you not be. From tales told, some from my Father, others in books, you are fierce, robust, worthy opponent." She paused, finger to her mouth. "Huh. Did I mention you are considerably older than me?" Add to that, _is_ it trespassing when the owner is no longer there, and it lies in ruin? Where is Dracula, by the way?"

"He is there, resting."

He pointed to the highest spire of the castle. Telling her the whole truth wouldn't be appropriate, he deemed it prudent to, somewhat lie.

He decided, vied to quiz her, Aline having none of it...

* * *

"Caveat? Promise it doesn't matter." Nature within her eyes sprouted buds of contentment. "If I may add to that description? I would add compelling, gracious, altruistic. Getting ahead of myself again, aren't I?"

Aline dropped gallant, going with frank.

"Whatever happens, whatever you needed to do here, I hope you find solace. You are humble, wonderful, good. Others may say otherwise, words detriment, they do you a disservice, let me tell you."

She removed her necklace, pendant in hand, chain swaying in the breeze.

"Take this. I treasure it, though I do not know how much longer I, myself have. I came here because I wanted to do something with my life. I'd heard there were outbreaks every now and then, creatures, natural and unnatural. Couldn't stand by and let people be killed. When Dracula was around, people feared walking the streets alone at night, but they could, safely, during the day. I hunted during the day, he did at night."

"There, was a siege. That is why the castle is decrepit."

Alucard hung his head, Aline locating his hands, stuffing the chain into it as she walked past.

"Take care, Alucard. I am sorry that some refuse to understand that just because myth, legend dictates that you are a monster, like your Father," she looked puzzled by the rumours, "I refuse to believe any of it. I know my opinion doesn't matter, in the grand scheme of everything, but I mean it, every word. Goodbye, dear one."

She stopped, halting herself, leaning against the wall of abandoned bakers shop.

"Did I _really_ just call you what Dad calls Mum?"

She laughed, cut by Alucard laughing, on her heels. She went off, at a sprint, into secluded alleyway and into the night, leaving Alucard with the gravest task yet. He left this one until last for a reason.

Reawakening his Father. Aline eased the burden somewhat, lightening his mood, jovial, cordiality fuelled steps to his Father's chamber. He hoped the Dragon would not be too upset with him when he saw him next.

* * *

The _Dragon_ would rise again...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _Twenty-eight years later_

Zobek puffed away, drags ever longer as he waited for Dracula to return from the Bioquimek Corporation. He'd brought Raisa, more accurately (Aline noting deepening sly grin on the man) dragged her by her hair through the portal back to the castle. He'd called in Aline, daylight encounters with abhorrent things Satan's acolytes had summoned occurring daily.

Were it not for her, citizens would be dropping like _flies,_ bodies devoured, evidence of crime committed provided only in randomly placed grenadine drips on paving slabs, rapidly staining them brown...

* * *

Aline chose to speak up, having heard enough of her own sighs...

"My apologies for taking so long to come. Its, its been tricky, leaving my Father. Mother's gone. I, I had to stay with him. He all but fell apart in front of me, honed visage over decades peeling before my eyes. He considered suicide, were it not for me."

Indigo flashed in the corner of her eye, man approaching seemingly from shadows appearing to walk closer to her after mentioning death.

This was her _first_ inclination something lay hidden here, hidden in plain sight, from Zobek's sight.

* * *

"I am sorry to hear this, Lady Belustrade. If there is anything I can do, do let me know. I met Constantine years ago, terrace of his palace, overlooking vast gardens, I believe where your Mother and he were married?"

Aline nodded, readying her reply, eager to get misery out the way first. The fellow in shining armour bowing his head at her new 'title' gave her her _second_ inclination.

"Thank you, Zobek, truly. Yes, they were married there. Mum loved planting, she'd be in the shed most days, irking Dad, as he couldn't leave without walking outside and frying. He named a peony after her, Verdamme Pearl, her maiden name, and she was fond of pearls. Also," she extended a hand, "you are helping me. You're giving me purpose, drive. I simply had to return, Dad would have chewed my ear off if I hadn't. Said I drove him mad!"

Zobek laughed, vibrato travelling down, transferring to the woman as the pair shook hands.

"I am grateful for your assistance, Aline. Neither my bodyguard or Dracula may hunt during the day, and, I confess in my old, feeble mind that I neglected to think of that, before it was too late."

Aline shook her head, hairband snapping, falling out, soundlessly drifting onto the floor.

"It's never too late. You, Dracula, Dad and a few others have made me believe. I will do what I can with whatever time I have left."

Zobek nodded curtly, leaving counsel chamber, business of his own to attend to.

* * *

"I shouldn't need to do this, but you're making it obvious, young man..."

Aline took family emblem from her pocket, suspicion confirmed when she turned, sardonic manner. Familiar carmine glow emanated from the man behind her's neck.

"Hello, Zobek's 'bodyguard.' I suppose I ought to get to know you, since we'll be working together." She whispered the rest, in case Zobek was near. "Hope you didn't get those white locks caught in that helmet. Ouch..."

She smiled earnestly, containing her voice, failing to extinguish flames in her chest.

"Lovely to sorta see you again? Glad you are alright, Dracula didn't use you for target practise. I'd rather all of you than limbs, organs missing."

"And you are making it obvious in your mannerisms. You should _not_ know me."

Aline stuck out her tongue, arms folding mechanically, thoroughly miffed.

"You started it..."

Alucard chuckled.

"It is lovely to see you too."

Simpering quickly, the woman tried to regain some ground.

"Ahem. Ought to prove I can fight." She winked, twirling, pulling out dual pistols. "Silver bullets, and my knives are dipped in 'holy water,' whatever _that_ means."

"Caution, Lady Aline. Word reaches us of minotaurs roaming the streets. They can but remain cloaked in darkness for so long." Adding almost silently, "I am sorry for your loss. I wish I could take away your pain."

Aline coughed, urge to hug him, smush her face against his breastplate in scrunched fists, nails leaving crescent imprints. Focusing, her lips thinned, eyes downcast.

"'Lady' was my Mother's title, always will be. I chose not to co-rule with my Father. I appreciate your compassion, though it won't change anything."

To that, she acquiesced to the fluttering of wings in her stomach.

"Stop making me like you. Also, minotaurs? You know to defeat them, right?"

Alucard shook his head.

"String..."

Aline meandered her way to the exit. She was tired, wanting nothing more than to return to her apartment, grab a cup of hot chocolate, cocoon herself under blankets.

"I'll try not to show you up..."

Leaving the room became tough, when she heard manly snorts, testing her willpower to its limits.

She left the castle before second wind could emerge, peak, make her challenge someone she knew she would lose too.

It would be for fun.

 _Yeah, fun._

She told herself, rubbing her hands together as she made her way home.

* * *

Restless legs stressed Aline as she lay down. Rolling her eyes, she stood, deciding to head up to the roof, exercise and fresh air never failing to soothe. Dressing gown on, boots laced, she took her keys, heading for the stairwell.

Scuffling outside made her consider turning back, wondering why she hadn't brought something to defend herself with. Who could have been on the roof?

Elderly neighbour was out. Aline would have heard the clack of her cane on concrete.

The apartment under hers was empty.

Unvoiced question was answered, as, seconds later, a man came hurtling through the door. She jumped, back steps hurried, hands braced to hit the wall behind her.

* * *

She hit it with remarkable _accuracy_ , hands up in surrender, seeing magic snaking its way towards her. He looked at her, realised she was no threat, grunting as he shifted. Aline didn't comment on his mechanical arm, scars covering what she saw of his body, the fact he was missing an eye. She took it to be he was a hunter too, attacked often, magnet attracting hungry beasts.

She had to help him, crest adorning his heart, acknowledgement blowing her mind...

* * *

 _A Belmont? Damn. Really ought to get myself an autograph book._

Resisting laughter, her hand extended, the man wasn't in any shape to ignore it, taking it the better option than leaving it. Victor stood up, free hand bracing himself against heavy door.

"I have three questions. May I?"

Victor's head throbbed, splitting migraine on its merry way. Humouring her helped him adjust to where he was, focus on surroundings.

"You going to be alright? I have painkillers..." Trailing off, she figured (putting him at forty-ish) he had somewhat of the gist she travelled down. "That's a heavy metal door. Who, what threw you through that? That's some power, right there. And, should I be armed?"

"I have to be alright." Victor walked down the stairs, wincing all the way. "Something huge attacked me as I jumped to your roof. It is gone now, I assume it died, hitting the ground after leaping. Shadows chased me all the way here. I shouldn't stay, it would put you at risk. No need for weapons."

Aline waved him off, preferring to speak inside the comfort of her home, chill nipping at exposed skin.

"Want to come with me? Dress your wounds, hopefully you can relax, just a bit? I can't sleep, may as well be of assistance? Save your legs too, its only one floor down..."

The hunter really needed a break, seek some sought of normality among chaos.

The citizens welfare was ensured, barriers around all cave entrances and exits. They could cope without him for a little while...

* * *

"Aline, Aline Belustrade."

"Victor Belmont."

The fact he didn't acknowledge her name was refreshing. Whilst it was heartening, she wasn't, by any means worthy of admiration, simply for her surname.

"I did wonder about your crest. Didn't want to press it."

Aline washed her hands, heading to the bathroom, retrieving first aid kit.

"I wish people wouldn't. There's pressure enough on me." Victor sighed. "The last, _living_ Belmont."

Aline squinted, facing away from him as he took off his waistcoat, undoing shirt buttons.

"Odd way of phrasing it." She gestured behind her. "I won't look unless you say I can. I value permission. I want you to know I respect you for what you do, not your name. Protecting people is getting increasingly difficult. I can only imagine the burden of the name. It pretty much makes you famous."

Victor snorted.

"Dracula, his son, Alucard, _they_ are Belmonts, my ancestors. The irony is unfortunate..."

She was tapped on the shoulder. Turning, grabbing a chair, she sat in front of the man, getting out antiseptic wipes, gauze and tape.

"Alucard? Huh. I met him some time ago. Haven't met his Father yet, though as I am working with Zobek, I will do, at some point. Better not mention it, likely painful."

"The Belmont motto, we are supposed to do as we are told. That would involve killing both. I refuse. Dracula may be the original sin, but I cannot deny he keeps the city safe, for the most part. His son hasn't been seen in years. He fought alongside my Great-Grandfather."

Victor didn't know Alucard had returned? Aline couldn't fathom the reason.

"This'll sting." Wetting cotton, Aline began cleaning the widest cut on Victor's chest, scars peppering it. "Right monster magnet, you." She held up free hand. "I jest. Well, Alucard didn't strike me as like Dracula. He toils with his nature, though handles it well. I wonder if it was Dracula following you. Shadows? I did some research. 'Lord of Shadows' is a term given to the Prince. Lesser known, most labelled him the 'Dragon.'"

Sand scruff scratched, Victor nodded.

"It was Dracula. I worried when leaving, leading him to my hideout. I do not believe he would attack my charges, though I questioned that, multiples times when watching him eviscerate monsters."

"Ah, so that's where everyone went. I was concerned they'd been killed, eaten. Why tell me this?" Aline pondered. "I mean, I'm glad, but how do you know I mean well?"

Brown eye crinkled, lines crevasse.

"Your arsenal? Throwing knives, guns, dual swords? You could have killed me whilst I was down. You chose to aid me. If this 'Zobek' trusts you with security, inquiry, care, than I will, too. I tire of battle, I chose not to continue the Belmont legacy. Someone must continue the fight when I am gone..."

"You plan on dying?! The hideout? Protecting the city?"

Getting her (surely sounding) absurd story out was critical, given Victor's turn in mood.

* * *

"You recognise my name. I carry some vampiric blood, that won't keep me going for an age. I am a hundred-and-three, Victor. You are what, forty? Both of us carry ambition, but ambition won't save either when all is said and done. You can live, keep living. I have to make the most of each, every second I get. My body fails me, sometimes. Back seizes, arms ache, legs shake, heart pounds, vision blurs. Please, think about this."

"I already _have._ It will benefit your cause, my death will make Satan's followers believe they have won, their remaining obstacle gone. Dracula will reach the second acolyte, who will drop his guard upon my passing, killing him. The third will be forced to hasten his resurrection of Satan, the ritual will fail, as he is far from ready."

Aline put away the box, standing, arms limp, body weary.

"Dieu, you're brave. Sorry, suddenly feel really tired. Should I sleep when I fear I will die during it?"

Victor, fully dressed stood, making his way towards her.

"It would be painless, simple transition. Your charity will be remembered, your heart full, you won't die unknown. You will be missed, you are cared for. Remember that." He smiled, genuine, Aline deciding immediately that he look significantly better happier. "Thank you."

He offered hand, the woman graciously shaking it.

Victor left her apartment. Aline was left feeling dour, worried.

She walked into her bedroom, unplugged her phone and called her Father, unable to bear being alone.

Though, she, selfishly wished she could call Alucard instead...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"Good evening."

Aline lay out tartan blanket, scene serene, she, herself serene, flask of cocoa beside her poured into cup, savouring sugary wafts. Alucard hopped onto the roof, effortlessly taking off breastplate, helmet, relishing being able to let his skin breathe, Zobek's eyes on his Father, his activities.

"Bonsoir."

"Thanks for coming, I understand things are hectic."

"The second acolyte's fortress is impenetrable. Every way through, we have tried."

He sat beside the woman, gauging her frame of mind. Aline was won over by that, sidling over, keeping away just enough to see how he felt. When he stooped, she kept moving on over, head against his shoulder.

"There must be more I can do. Please. May not be a supernatural force, but my aim is dead-on. That is because I trained with several clans in Paris, Toulouse, Calais over twenty years. I don't want to rely off others." She had pings in her head. "I could help Victor, keep watch on his hideout. He doesn't know about you being here."

"It stung enough knowing his relatives are the very thing he was _taught_ to hate. I wanted to spare him excess despair."

Heartened, Aline sniffled, letting herself ache.

"Benevolent. I would say that, whilst, yes, there are vampires who maim, there are those who strive to keep their tenderness, hold on to it. It needn't die because your heart did."

Aline placed her hand above Alucard's. Him linking them had the woman's chest tighten, same book, same page being turned, at the same time such a rarity.

"Your heart never perished..."

* * *

Free hand pouring tepid liquid, yellow plastic cup forgotten seconds later, Aline swallowed heaving air.

"I miss her. Why do I still miss her? Its normal. After decades however? It won't do me any good, drag me down, and I don't want to tumble anymore. If I fall, I may not get up again."

Fetal position achieved, Aline felt her head being moved. Alucard lay beside her, his chest her pillow. She laughed soundlessly.

"Waterproof. I learned, won't end up panda eyed."

"Most pleasant memory of her?"

"Hmm?" She lent an elbow lightly on his ribs. "Oh?" She grinned. "I got you. Okay."

Thinking of delightful moments of Sofia took little time, as several entered her thoughts, each yearning to be voiced.

* * *

"River Seine, we spent hours walking under archways, watching boats, artists with sketchpads, painters, trees, small cafes everywhere. I was nine. We ate a lot that day, scrumptious little fondant fancies, croissants, miniature sandwiches, drank tea from dainty bone china cups. I felt overwhelmed, excited, privileged. I wished Dad could come, but understood. He'd always be there, when we got home. If I get to experience their love...," she snorted, "I don't believe in it, not for me."

Glee filled the woman, recollection itching to be freed, Aline bit her cheek, figuring if her mouth was closed, she'd be unable to blurt anything else. Her companion nodded, wanting to keep conversation pleasant, without hitting hard stop, reality check of what was about to come.

* * *

"Ringlets. I hated them at first. I was six, my Mum was fashioning my hair, curling it. The mirror told me I looked ridiculous." She swallowed the rest of her beverage, cold temperature ignored. "Even Dad said I looked silly. He was joking. I laughed, Mum didn't. Death glare? Yeah, if he wasn't already deceased, he would have died, there and then. He elaborated that when he was little, his Mother gave him ringlets, he disliked them, strongly. He felt they looked theatrical, all I needed was frilly lace collar."

Glancing into Alucard's eyes, Aline melted with amber, oozing through her veins. Want to cup his jaw had to be willingly ignored, thrown out, gesture intimate, this nowhere near that level, no matter how low she hung her head, her eyes betrayed her feelings, looking up from eyelashes.

"Ball, flouncy dresses, high-brow, upper-class status, lords and lady's. Father wasn't fond of hosting grand events. We lived in one quarter of the castle, servants in another. Half lay unused, dusty. That happened to include the ballroom. I remember trying to brush the floor, nursemaid squealing that I shouldn't be doing that."

Ivory swept behind an ear, Alucard sat up, ink splashed across the sky reminiscent of his Mother, the notes she would leave him. Acquiescing to internal wish to look at Aline, he did, scintillating stars finding her pupils, sparkling light show highlighting wan features. It saddened him to see her eyes at peace, her face troubled.

"Thank you," fear tinged her voice, "I mean it. Moments like this, harmony, burdens dropped, worries forgotten, for a while."

Bravely broaching topic, Aline sat up, full body facing her friend, vulnerability clear.

"I had to see you," she paused, angry at herself for chickening out, "my heart is breaking. I meet someone I genuinely care for, and my life decides it wants to cease. I don't want to be buried here. I want to be taken back to my Father. Cremated, I dislike the idea of my body rotting, attracting maggots and flies."

Frigid heart made its way up sandpaper throat, Alucard finding himself unable to speak, merely nod, following hand squeeze, promise in his eyes, saline too. Aline blinked.

"Put the focus on myself, why don't I? Forgive me, I lose dignity sometimes. I have faith that'll you'll succeed. History dictates your winning streak, anyways."

* * *

Realisation painted stinging lines, dragging sharp bristles crosswise the vampire's skin, reminder of Aline's humanity thundering in eardrums, its beat ceasing alarming him. Watching her dwindle, emerald eyes losing sheen, snow complexion shifting ashen, he found himself unwilling to think of it, despite it being truth.

It was her truth. All Alucard deigned himself worthy to do was assist her in whatever way he could, all while knowing it would wrench his insides through his gullet.

He'd witnessed death many times. What _differed_ was circumstance.

This would be the death of someone whom he _cared_ for.

* * *

"Do you know where Victor's hideout is? I offered aid, give him much needed respite. He plans to die, let himself be murdered, in order to draw the second acolyte's attention. The least I can do is lend him a helping hand."

"Western-most point of the city, opposite waste treatment plant. Unassuming grey door, leads underground. It will be guarded, my Father is there now. Victor will tell him of his plan, and as it benefits him, he won't stop him. However..."

Aline got hold of the gist.

"They'll rip each other to shreds, show of dominance. Manly, who's got the biggest muscles." She growled, lowest register she could manage. "Fine, when its just a lycan. When its the original vampire? Yeah, someone's going to get seriously hurt. Erm," rubbing the back of her head, Aline pushed out bottom lip, "I take it your Father is somewhat pissed at everything and everyone at the moment. How should I handle that? Territorial men, proving their worth? Rather not end up in the middle of that."

Alucard huffed, somewhat amused.

"Say your name. He knows of you, knows you fight with us. He assured Zobek he won't harm you, I believe him."

Aline shared amusement.

"Well, he IS your Father." Something Victor had said, regarding the Prince struck her. "Victor called Dracula the 'original sin.'"

"Correct. Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed. He suffers with these sins every waking day."

"That make you the 'second sin?' I don't recall you displaying any of those. Don't get me wrong," she stood, clearing away flask, "much appreciate that."

Alucard, too stood, securing catches of breastplate and helmet, watching Aline folding her blanket.

"Ought to get to meeting Dracula, reassure him, maybe bring him snacks?"

Alucard's warped laughter made her frown.

"That voice changer makes you sound arrogant, when I know you aren't. I merely meant leg, rib, steak of something or other. Peace offering. I know," she made her way through the door, holding it open, with some degree of trying, (on her part) with one ankle, "I sound dumb. I know what I am doing, I can't always get it across correctly, that's all. Want this to go smoothly. See you, sometime."

Aplomb abound, the woman winked, surreptitious nature scant, appreciated by Alucard, regardless.

Her somewhat relaxed nature provided respite for the (relatively) young vampire.

He climbed down block of flats gracefully, heading for the castle, whereabouts of Zobek unknown. Alucard had some investigating to do.

* * *

Aline waited outside cave entrance door, tapping foot, boot making zero noise. She couldn't enter, unless Victor gave her permission, or walked in there with her. The fact he'd let Dracula inside but not her was tad bit irking.

At least she didn't have penchant for ripping out something's spine when it's back was turned...

* * *

Dracula exited subterranean world to see a woman, pacing, arms folded, injuries sustained heightening his sense of smell, easily locating largest vein on her neck...

"Aline. I'm unarmed, not here to fight. I'm here to see Victor, and talk about Zobek."

Victor, equally bloody appeared behind the Dragon, Aline rolling her eyes, muttering, keeping hands up to prove her first point.

"And I didn't bring my first aid supplies..."

* * *

"Ever since mention of Satan's second acolyte, Zobek's time away increases, he leaves everything unguarded, including Vampire Killer, something that would end this instantly. Now, why would he do that, unless third party is involved, who wishes to destroy the weapon, take the castle in the process? He is sending you further and further away from your home, right? His bodyguard is twitchy, seems he isn't in-the-know either. If Zobek is entirely innocent, why is it he hides his activities from us? Whatever with me, but you?"

Dracula wanted to argue, instinct telling him not to. Zobek was an odd sort, Dracula sent off in important missions, often with his bodyguard tagging alongside, as he knew the new layout of the city, but, the suited man kept his own actions secret, growing more and more secretive as time went on.

He _failed_ to tell the Prince of electrical wires shrouding the complex the second acolyte resided in.

He _didn't_ inform him that'd be turned into a 'lapdog,' barking on command, eagerly scampering off when thrown bone, or given treat.

His _bodyguard_ was pointless, Zobek had little need of protection, staying inside the castle's walls all day, every day. Both did not go out during the day. Only Aline and Victor hunted then.

More than one thing was amiss.

* * *

"Tomorrow. We attack tomorrow. If Zobek is plotting, he will refuse my plan. If he does, I know he is working against me."

Victor suggested something that should have been obvious to the Prince from the start...

"Why would this 'Zobek' have the Vampire Killer at all, when it could kill you?"

"Unless..."

Aline left Dracula to fill in the rest.

"He means to use it. Raisa knew incantations, those set off, in motion chain of events, giving the second acolyte cue to begin his part of the ritual, blood sacrifice. My blood. He wants me to die by his hand, knowing Satan's one, true enemy would be stopped in preventing his resurrection. It was easy to traverse the bio-weapons facility, yet I can't get near the offices without agonising pain. He wanted me to come here..."

"Knowing we would fight, I had no say in it." The younger man growled. "Dracula. I fought you to test you, being Belmonts had nothing to do with it. I would weaken you, you would attack Satan's servant, lose and the third servant would enact his part. Clever. We do his dirty work, whilst he works in shadows. This cannot be allowed to succeed."

Dracula fell quiet, wrath all encompassing, seeping into every pore.

"Why does his bodyguard not travel with him? What's the point of having one if he just stands there, looking tough? Why is he keeping everyone in the dark?"

"Because that is where we are supposed to be, blinded by it."

Dracula stalked off, melting into darkness, disappearing quickly.

* * *

"Need patching up again? I can run," as if reminding her of her age, her hip twinged, leg twitching, "hobble back home, grab supplies."

"Its too dangerous. Stay here, for now. We must make plans for tomorrow night. The people must be kept safe, that's my main priority. The second is the servant and his barrier."

Aline nodded, awaiting direction from the man, before heading downward, tunnels long, winding.

* * *

Chambers, lit with golden beams made her squint, covering her eyes. Wide eyes greeted her, stomach flipping nervously.

She had to convince them she meant no harm.

They had been through enough to last several lifetimes...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Aline opened hideout door to frantic Alucard, hair draped, masking expression, but the hand on the frame next to her was bent, each knuckle white, nails in the wood, the fist at his side was clenched.

"Next door, empty shop. Be easier to talk there."

Aline closed the door, letting the vampire inside adjoining door.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?"

"Father isn't recovering as quickly as he should. The second acolyte, he used spells to weaken him, before he entered the building."

Aline kept her voice low, respectful, exacerbating Alucard unacceptable.

"What can I do? I can't leave for long, I promised Victor I would stay. However, your situation, and coming to me speaks volumes. _Anything,_ Alucard."

He sighed, pent up frustration heaved out through nostrils.

"My Mother is with him," he grunted, keeping eyes on the ground, "her spirit is. She's brewing potions, but needs someone to assist her. You mentioned Sofia being somewhat of a white witch. With watching her, I was thinking. We already have books, I need someone to help look for ingredients. I must stay with him. Losing him would be devastating."

Pretence dropped, Alucard bore all on his face, pleading obliterating the woman's apprehension.

* * *

She opened herself up, offering not sympathy, but _shield_ , just for a bit, obscure grimness of his return to the castle. Alucard stepped into circle, outside world forgotten.

Aline's head slotted neatly against his pectorals since he shed his armour, his arms encircling her waist, heart beating under his palm formed tears. He blinked them away, chin on crown of auburn locks, scent Summer fruits.

Staying here blossomed seed, deep within the vampire, one he _long_ thought pruned, shrivelled, dried up. It would be easy for his hands to make their way onto her face, holding it, precious life in his hands.

He moved methodically, any sense Aline was uncomfortable, he would cease, move away, respect her space, her body.

She didn't move, pulse increasing steadily, fluid in his embrace, holding breath, moment held.

* * *

"Chérie. Didn't you arrive with a request, which I promised to fulfil?"

She, reluctantly moved.

"Let's go. I'm here, right with you. I'll give it all I've got."

She returned to the hideout, coming outside soon after, walking down the street, pace brisk.

* * *

"So, meeting the parents, huh?" Giving herself the once over, she deemed herself alright. "At least I look semi-decent."

"If I carry you, this will go faster."

Aline smirked.

"Are you saying I am _slow?_ "

Her joke partially backfired.

"I don't know how much time he has left..."

Aline sprinted, Alucard faster, around two corners before she rounded the first...

* * *

"He looks," walking into Dracula's chamber, Aline's heart ached, " _burnt_?" Viewing such a powerful man rend from strength, mere man startled her. "Alucard." She turned, bolstering her friend. "Tell me what you need and I will get it."

Alucard pointed, room to their right. Aline nodded, facing entrance, wafts of herbs filling nostrils. Speaking was too much for him, emotion welling. He walked off, without explanation. Aline was okay with this, understanding his conflict.

* * *

She knocked, a woman turning, white dress making her look like an angel.

"Alucard's Mother, right? Aline," she waved, "pleasure to meet you. Your son is remarkable."

Marie smiled, Aline noting Alucard was her image.

"Trevor told me about you. It is lovely to finally make your acquaintance."

"Good things, I hope. And, _Trevor?_ I hadn't thought to ask, thought it'd be painful to recollect that time."

"I call him the name I gave him. He answers to both, fortunately, or his Father wouldn't be able to get his attention. He refuses to remember the past. Gabriel, that's who he was, still is, I know it. His humanity hasn't entirely vanished."

Aline perused shelves, jars filled with crushed herbs, flowers, smells, colours myriad, pleasant.

"How do you know?"

Marie's smile grew weary.

"Because I reside here still, in-between realms. Dracula has little need for me, Gabriel does. He wouldn't admit it, he is lonely, seeking companionship as much as he seeks to banish it, ties deemed futile."

"Sorry." Aline scanned open book, seeing four herbs circled. "That was personal. I should find these."

"It is fine, Aline. Curiosity is healthy, and yes, my spirit _is_ deficient. Gabriel's influence is impuissant, the second acolyte forced the remaining part of my husband to leave his consciousness. He is Dracula, wholly, I will exist no longer if he is allowed to dissipate. He may argue, though he knows it is true. My husband is still there, and, though I sorely miss him, I wish to rest. I must speak with him first, I _owe_ him that."

Aline nodded, courteously remaining muted.

"Lavender, for the burns, frankincense for scarring, ginseng to induce bleeding. He is poisoned, blood coming out black. It must be freed."

She grabbed a stack of wooden bowls, Alucard entering with towels.

"Need to get a move on then."

"Merci, Aline. The garden is north of here. I tended to it as best I could. Mostly shrubbery, but it will be of use."

Aline simpered, bowing head, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

"Kind, intelligent, witty," Marie remarked, her son huffing, partially masking retiring grace, "I like her. You complement one another. Trying times lie ahead, Trevor. Darling, take care of her, take care of each other. Love controls more than we know, and, if Satan is revived, it needs to remain solidified, here," her hand placed itself over his heart, "it is not defunct. It feels _beyond_ , beyond death."

Alucard held his Mother's arms, noting key similarity he hadn't prior.

"Aline has _your_ eyes..." Marie agreed, finding fact cordial. "She will pass, she is ready, I cannot fathom it. I've become self-centred, wishing for her to live. Why do I want what I cannot have?"

Marie's form shifted, sifted through her son's hands like sand. He swallowed.

"There is always a way. I must tend to your Father..."

She left the chamber, Alucard heartbroken with it...

* * *

After giving Marie the ingredients necessary for her beloved, exasperated Aline sat, cross legged, table for a seat. Alucard lent against the wall in front of her. They'd been warned to stay away, that they wouldn't wish to see, hear Dracula being purged of venom, Satan's influence ingrained within.

They heard him bellowing, harsh, until raw throat turned those into yelps, _mortal_ in nature, stoically tempered vampire replaced by terrified mortal man.

Aline went with humour, apathy rude, sympathy equally so.

"I take it this isn't your typical 'meet the parents' experience..."

Frosted hair swept to the side, Alucard managed chuckle.

* * *

Aline found that, whilst Alucard was more affectionate than her, she held more intent than he, mind twisting where this could end up. Of course, she refrained from physical forms of fondness, unless he initiated it. His fragile mind was on cliff edge, and she felt her heart would give out, there and then if she were the one to push him over it, by getting too close.

* * *

Hearing Dracula would recover changed his demeanour, more than the woman thought possible. He sprung off the wall, hands opposite ends of her body. Eagerly, too eagerly, Aline signalled she was very much willing to give, receive tenderness. Holding Alucard was precious, he was precious. Aline hadn't met someone as earnest, diligent, altruistic, impassioned, yet solemn as he. The vampire kept himself to himself, as did she.

It was _after_ their two forces collided into one another, after he saved her decades ago did they find being alone chore, virtue no longer.

Burying loneliness, _blunt_ shovel taking an age to shift soil was tough, when one chose to be alone, detached from the world.

It would complicate things, Aline would, she wanted to, complicate his and her situation, kiss him, have him turn her, her mind taken from imminent doom, now searching for life, seeking change, and change it would be.

Far _too_ grave.

* * *

She couldn't ask this of him. Alucard may have been her knight, but his armour was bathed in generations of _blood_ , heavily stained, waterfall cascading, pooled iron at his feet.

She wouldn't be surprised if nought but ash came from veins, arteries, if elderly, brown clots from wounds were anything to go by.

Aline would be content holding him, until time came when she'd have to make a choice, whether to die, or die, then be reborn, wilt, then bud, petals forming, plant tinged scarlet.

* * *

"You shouldn't be up."

Marie whispered, as she peeked into the library, grin widening at the scene.

"And you shouldn't be watching our son in such an intimate moment."

Dracula, _too_ observed, keenly watching Aline, how she interacted with his first born, only child. If she so much as looked at him funny, he wouldn't be best pleased. His son had been beside him all along, explaining why, what Zobek intended to do. The spineless bastard would get what was coming to him, he would make sure of that.

As if sensing uncertainty, Marie chuckled, the Prince gobsmacked, mouth ajar.

* * *

"Aline wouldn't harm a fly. She lets me read her willingly. I see nought but light, hope, drive, wearing her heart on her sleeve, as does Trevor. He seeks her light."

Chuckling stopped, Marie dared look into rusted ore eyes.

"You said 'our.'"

"Gabriel is still in there, he is losing the battle."

"Stubborn," Marie left the doorway, gliding effortlessly, "would I be here were it not for you wishing it? I do not expect you to embrace the past. I seek _two_ things."

Dracula, denying himself the opportunity of diving into headstrong tendency, nodded, Gabriel forthcoming, melting frozen soul.

"Trevor, Aline, yourself, mindfulness, look out for each other. Keep what you have close to you. Many don't, losing grip, contact. Please, promise me you'll try."

Dracula agreed, throat closing inadvertently, pulled into reality he refused to endorse, the idea lance in his gut. Being a Father meant everything, if Alucard held Aline close, she'd gained his trust, the Prince saw little reason to question it.

He wanted to question _this_. He knew what was coming.

* * *

" _Let me go._ You knew I would say that. I've waited here for hundreds of years, Trevor was only here so often. Memory held me in flux. I've grown _weary_ , Gabriel." She shushed him, her husband looking back making her cry. "Argue all you wish, you know it to be true."

Moving away further shoved needles under the Dragon's skin.

"I shall be in the garden, take one last look around, before I fade. Whatever awaits me on the other side, I'll be okay, safe. Fearing death is silly, I'm _already_ dead."

Fading into the ether, mist snaking down corridor, through garden window, Dracula ran, bursting through, shattering stained glass, following the woman who held his heart, soul, mind in her hands.

Cursing existence, wanting to go with his wife, knowing he'd burn in Hellfire, whilst she bathed in Heaven's glow?

He'd take that chance, if he ever _had_ one...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

"Consecrated ground, crosses, holy water fonts, how is he getting away with this? Wouldn't Satan _fry_ here?"

Aline would have strolled right on through the grounds as if she owned them, had Alucard's arm not halted her, head tilted, ear facing west.

"Good job I like you..." The woman glared at offending limb. "We aren't alone, are we? Wait..."

She had to crane her neck, cease breathing, all to hear familiar, distant voice, distinctly English timbre...

* * *

"That bastard!"

Her companion snorted, two heading inside desolate chamber, fallen crosses, desecrated statues of Jesus scattered, razor sharp shards dotted around the space. Candelabras lit their way, candles wax partially burned, newly placed.

"Do you know the language they're speaking?"

"I know they know we are here, they were speaking English up until we approached."

"Well," she rolled greens, "isn't _that_ convenient?" Sighing, she continued. "What could you hear? I barely heard anything, other than background noise. I smell, _sandalwood._ " Sheepishly, she faced her friend. "I rummaged through castle archives. Sandalwood is used to summon, communicate with spirits. They plan to summon Satan's spirit first, makes sense. We need to hurry, if they've gotten that far already."

Whilst Alucard explained what he heard, curtain framing both their faces, shielding flicking candlelight from giving them away, Aline almost gave herself away, poking her head around corner. A short, rotund man beside Zobek eagerly muttered, latter motioning him onward, approaching pressing matter. She made a face, acolyte's face yellow, diseased, pustules mask, eyes sunken, several folds of skin resembling chins when he smiled, rotting teeth solidifying the woman's suspicions that the man clearly hadn't heard of water, soap _or_ laundry powder, were the splotched brown robes he wore anything to go by...

* * *

"Doesn't look like he knows what a toothbrush is. Sure he is smart enough to summon Satan?"

Alucard simpered, amused that she'd payed attention, but troubled, as attention was given to the wrong attributes.

"Aline, whilst whist humour is welcomed, I suggest looking at the tome Guido has. I heard Latin, ancient religious tomes were written in Latin, as it could only be read by select few, those who were able to read."

"Clever. _Mean_ , but clever. Keep it from general public, most of whom were illiterate, so it wouldn't matter, either way. Also, how long have you known this man's name? Feel like an imbécile here..."

Snow white skin, temperature akin to Winter's bane (Aline despised snow) touched hers, hands taking hers, as he shook his head, disagreeing with her evaluation. Alucard hadn't touched her skin, clothing kept her warm. She shivered, unsure of motive why.

* * *

External skin, exposed skin glacial, meek.

Internally, she _burned_ , flames cocooning, enveloping, relaxing her, all but puddle in vampire's grasp. It spoke of honed power, reigned in for her.

She worried herself as her mind repeated _'I don't want him to hold back...'_

* * *

The room fell quiet, two men exiting separate ways.

"Hold on." Aline watched Alucard stroll into ritual room. She ran to keep up with him. "They know we are here, yet they don't do anything about it?"

The vampire corrected her.

"Zobek did. If it were Father, he would have attacked, spilt his blood here, vastly shortening time of Satan's return. Father wouldn't have watched, he would have attacked. Zobek wanted Dracula here, but he got us, instead. Guido was nervous for different reason. He has much weight on his shoulders."

"He isn't ready. Good. He has weight everywhere else too..."

Eyes following rows of incense sticks, votive slick with Dieu knew what (Aline didn't want to know) she paused upon aforementioned book.

Alucard scanned pages, Aline recognising some words. She noted the tome was three- _quarters_ read, fingers itching to flick through remaining.

* * *

"He hasn't finished the book. Dealing with a _genius_ here..."

The woman palmed her face.

" _How_ do we prevent this from happening?"

Alucard shook his head.

" _Can we?_ "

Second head shake.

"Right. Move over, please?"

Alucard did so, Aline taking phone from jean pocket. She took pictures of several pages, carefully mapping each part, settings highest they could feasibly be.

* * *

After she was done, she turned device off, took out memory and SIM card, dropping, crushing the phone under her boot. Bemused Alucard's face bewitched Aline.

"Don't need it. Dad wants to come here, just need Dracula's permission, use the portal chamber, direct link to Manor Belustrade."

She pocketed important items in pocket with a zip, learning the _hard_ way, losing various bits of jewellery, idea of losing Constantine's signet ring mortifying, Sofia's cameo brooch, portrait, flowers in her hair.

Aline left these at home, smart enough to learn from past mistakes, not smart enough to realise they were being watched, only vaguely registering sounds growing ever closer...

* * *

Alucard took her hand again, diving behind altar, pulling her with him. She landed haphazardly on steps, stone grazing palm.

" **REALLY** good job I like you, ennuyeux one. The Enfer was that?"

Alucard answered, Aline following index digit, knuckle by knuckle, pointy nail, she saw two minotaurs, heads low, horns charge position, fangs bared, baring poleaxes. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh. Mon Dieu, they sound human..."

Their cries were guttural, ear splitting. The pair made break for it, running into the courtyard. Charging through solid matter was nothing for the beasts, catching up with them hauntingly easy.

* * *

Aline swore, taking hand guns from holsters. Alucard drew Crissaegrim, calm as can be.

"Ought to prove I can fight, huh. Victor taught me a few things, mainly about my guard. Don't fancy being speared, trampled, mauled to death, so..."

She winked, thumb up.

" _Contest._ Who can kill the enemy first?"

Alucard laughed, hearty, Aline narrowing eyes, mouth line.

" _Reward?_ "

Skipping straight to business, Aline smirked, clicking tongue.

"If you win this, we fight, I'll let you win. If I finish first? We fight, you let me win. It isn't much, but its not like I could defeat you, anyways. I mean, I could, but that'd be, well..."

She left it at that, for him to contemplate, counting to three, bullets flying at her 'prey.'

* * *

It took seconds for Alucard to kill chosen minotaur, a good ten minutes for Aline. The vampire watched her flip about, using pillars as stepping stones, climbing them skilfully. She shot its arms first, disarming it, then chest, neck and head. Thick hide meant it took longer than it should (Aline sparing odd glance at him, his obvious enjoyment at her struggle maddening.)

It wasn't struggle he enjoyed. Alucard saw spirit within Aline, heart poured into each, every shot, radiating boldness in her eyes, painted lines of determination, uncaring for it cracking makeup, made up visage.

She focused on battle, ability somewhat decent, appearance wasn't given thought.

And Alucard thought she looked glorious, angel of battle, warrior coming out in spades, shimmering.

* * *

"Its Enochian," Dracula announced, bedraggled as he stormed his way through Aline's apartment door, having followed her there, "Zobek and Guido spoke Enochian. Its an all but dead language, spoken, not written. Zobek, he was Death incarnate. It was because of him I became Dracul. He is gone. He dared attack me. I obliterated him."

Aline looked shocked, but thankful her door wasn't ripped from its hinges.

"You could have knocked." She smiled wryly at Alucard, him holding his hands up. He had nothing to do with the intrusion. "And 'hello' to you too. Glad you won."

She waved for good measure, Prince merely glaring at her. She chose not to question his incredibly weighty confession...

* * *

"Its similar to Latin, Father, phrases and such. If we can work out certain words, syllables, we will gain upper hand."

His son's words eased the Dragon somewhat, irises no longer pits to Hell. He sighed, his way of apologising, without having to vocalise it. Aline took that, nodding graciously, turning her laptop to face him.

"See? I took photos of pages from the summoning book, put the memory card in here and scanned the files. We have spells, vitality, vis, power, potestas, shape-shifting, merging with shadows, manipulation. We also have counter spells, ones to banish, eradicate spirits, ones that could pass into our realm, if one isn't careful enough."

She beamed, tucking hair behind ear triumphantly.

"See? I can be useful. Here." She pointed to page containing Satan, depicted as fallen angel, Lucifer, God above him, shattering halo, falling stars, alongside burned feathers descending with his body. "If we enact these, Guido will resurrect the _original_ form of Satan, the angel, warrior, a man, friend, creation of God. He will destroy Guido, and want to kill you, but will be debilitated, destroyed by his very creator. We burn the book, before Satan can use it to give himself immense power. That means we need a distraction. I will be that. Figured if I am going to die, may as well be fighting Satan himself. Enfer of a way to go out, don't you think? Rather poetic, I'd say..."

* * *

Aline didn't mean the latter part of her speech, her voice trembled, acceptance vanishing. Retrospect, death wasn't applicable anymore. Mention of it twisted her stomach, tip toes crawling their way over her skin, goosebumps prickling, feeling of unease growing. She didn't look at either man, aware they could see through her, as if she were pane of glass.

Alucard felt distressed, passing the time drumming his fingers on windowsill, trying not to ache, weep over Aline passing. If she wanted to pass, he had zero right stopping her.

Only, she didn't. She grabbed on to life, latching, hands clutching, hanging on fiercely, silently telling Alucard several times that he was her anchor, her counterweight, keeping her balanced, tightrope of living frayed, but remaining, so long as she had him to lean on, shoulder the burden.

He would shoulder it, he decided that right after meeting her, eternal sleep lonely, plagued with images of her, truth blinding him when he awoke. He wished for her to be beside him, nestling into his side, body agreeing with mind, willpower able to shift focus from discomfort.

His mind strayed to her multiple times. He prevented it from going any further, progression halted, though merely holding her wasn't enough.

Not anymore.

He prayed she was alive when he woke again. Upon finding out she was, the vampire _wept_. From Aline's actions, their interaction, she agreed with him, felt the same way.

Death wouldn't be right. He had to tell her of his plight, selfishly beg her to live, tell her how he felt.

If he was wrong, misjudged the situation in any way, he would consider ripping out mournful heart, body drenched in sorrow as he died, tormentingly slowly.

* * *

"Its _alright,_ it'll be alright."

Aline said, smiling brightly, bringing Alucard back to the room. Dracula said yes to Aline's plan, little holding him back. It would succeed, he knew.

His son, on the other hand, it was obvious he dissented, head shake needless. The Prince left, giving the two breathing room, increasingly sore from battle.

* * *

" _I don't want to die..._ "

Aline bit her lip, mouth slanted, tearing up. Alucard wasted no time in embracing the woman, esteem vast.

He cooed, whispered sweet, earnest words in her ear, kept secret, _option_ offered.

Aline nodded, gravity of what she gave permission to light, given the man before her carried it.

He didn't have to be alone, neither did.

Neither _were_ anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Aline sat in castle library, skimming paper, own handwriting terrible, only being taught with quill and ink. Since no one used, sold those anymore, Aline opted for marker. ' _Purple Plum,_ ' faux fruit scent bringing recollection of rainbow pastilles, her favourite sweet as a child.

They ruined her teeth, jelly sticking them together, stuck out tongue at her parent's amusement multitude of colours...

She had to memorise these, two days passed since any news of Guido, the dreaded ceremony. Alucard, true to form learned several incantations, quoting them off-by-heart mere hours after reading, prompting Aline to throw a book at him, 'astucieux' quickly becoming chosen word to describe him.

 _Other_ than majestic, flare lighting her cheeks blamed on relying off candlelight to see...

* * *

"With Zobek gone, so is Guido's protection. Satan should awaken to legions of man, beast, all manner of creatures, and yet, none serve him."

Aline kept along Dragon's trail.

"With servants depleted, Satan will kill Guido, for failing to provide him with what he desires most. Power, absolute, his thirst for it unquenchable. Figured I should study up, borrowed a few books. I feel for him. I understand he just wanted to be loved, but went about it entirely the wrong way."

"Once he is summoned, we must begin reciting counter spells."

Alucard walked behind her chair.

"I said I would be distraction, I will be. I will stay just out line of sight."

Dracula closed his eyes, sigh signalling he'd had enough of battle, reticence odd for him. He got the hint his son wished to speak to Aline without his presence, chuckling quietly as he left.

* * *

Alucard's change in demeanour was instantaneous, he'd drop shoulder, posture relaxed, stress wrinkles easing, hope shimmering in irises.

Innocent.

He was a tad concerned with Aline's switch. Pupils would widen, breath catching, she'd bite peony lip, cheeks blooming scarlet. Her body would stiffen, fingers curling, as if she held back, reigns pulled on mischief. Her intent latent, salacious.

* * *

Judging her sprouted irony, tendrils slithering, Marie eliciting similar reaction. Were she corporeal, God was _singular_ entity who knew what he would do, try to do, incredibly empty inside. She chose to remain in the realm of the living, resided at the hideout, purely for Aline, not him, that tearing insides to pieces.

* * *

"I will be nearby, watching, ready."

"Merci."

Aline stood, locating footstool, motioning Alucard over, puzzlement gracing male's angular jaw.

" _Humour me_ , mon cher?"

Daringly, at his full height, she put her mouth near his cheek, heart in it, hoping he approved of contact. She wasn't aware, hadn't looked down at the rest of his face. Arms tightening grip, Alucard craved contact, halting several compulsions to nuzzle, something he found passionate, without need to go further.

"May I?"

Nodding to whatever Aline wanted came easily. She kissed his cheek, lips scorch marks, warmth seeping downward, neck, spine, full body shiver pressing form against hers. Reaction, he nuzzled her jaw, soft chuckle leaving her mouth. Careful to avoid his mouth grew tough, logic reminding the woman that, if he wished it, he would let her know.

Swiftly, she realised she wished for more than he, stinging inside, level akin to heartburn. Equally swift, she blinked, stepping down from perch.

* * *

"Ought to visit my Dad, just in case things go awry. Remaining unscathed has been due to you. My own ability is lacking."

"Where is that coming from?"

Aline made a face.

"Distinct lack of confidence, or my confidence around you? You're somehow able to boost it, makes me feel chipper, playful. Too much?"

Alucard gave a nod, countering with liquescent, soulful irises, woman's resolve falling.

"My worry lies with myself. It has been, some time since my last dalliance. My strength, if misused, could injure you gravely."

"If I, for one second thought I was in danger, would I let myself be alone with you, _multiple_ times? Please say non."

They shared chuckle.

"As you are concerned, and what you feel matters to me, let me propose something."

Aline held family crest above her heart, Alucard retrieved necklace, index, thumb closed around pendant.

"If, at any point, you feel your control slipping, you see a particularly wide vein somewhere on my person, and think, 'snack time,' let me know. Fear is a precursor to doubt. I wouldn't be able to doubt you if I tried, really hard, hands squeezed, eyes closed. Let me hear you, warn me. That's all I ask. I am not one-hundred-percent sure what I want to do with my life, after this. If I get an after, that is. I want you to know I am not frightened. Do you want me to be?"

"Of _me?_ No, never. Of what I _am?_ Perhaps."

"Perhaps is chance, Alucard. Chance I am willing to take. I want to shoulder worry, endure weight. Lean on me. Well, more lean over me, given height differences."

Laughter returned, curt, broad utterance.

"Shake on it? Allies until the end."

They shook hands, intentions lay bare, terms accepted.

* * *

Dracula called his son's name, Aline's when she popped up in front of him, portal showing Manor Belustrade. The three exchanged nods, the Prince gesturing upwards.

The sky rippled, obsidian waves, obstructing immaculate indigo, defiling purity.

The ritual had begun. They knew from Marie sprinting towards the Dragon, informing him of shifts, reality warping, otherworldly, malicious magic preventing her beneficial energy from keeping the hideout safe, seals vanishing.

Time wasn't on their side, their friend's memory twisted.

* * *

Aline hid behind statue, pitch swirls of energy snuffing candles, emanating from the book Guido held. Roars left it, face forming from page, tendril hair wrapped around leather spine. The woman gasped, wondering whether to remain watching ritual, or join Alucard on standby.

Her question went answered, in unorthodox manner. Nude, skeletal man crawled from parchment, frail beyond anything Aline had witnessed prior. Turning her head, consideration of the fallen angel's current predicament (she wouldn't wish to be looked at, someone unknown, eyes draped in shadow,) painfully aware he would soon come to know of her presence.

Satan fell, hitting stone, were it not for his acolyte, walking to his aid. He gave his mentor his frame to anchor, regain footing, glancing at newly pressed, pristine mahogany robes sat on lone chair.

Aline, making sure she wasn't heard jogged, feet silent, boots scuffing tile, were she to run.

* * *

She stopped in front of Alucard, hand braced on wall, taking some deep breaths.

" _I_ look scarier than him in the mornings."

Alucard wasn't sure how to react, laughter either from agreement, or dissent.

"Pitiful, honestly. Its rather tragic. Reminds me one can only fall so far before it affects them deeply, thoroughly."

Shrieks permeated still air, body flung from window, Guido mangled, oozing life fluid, Satan, oil slick hair, eyes ice, skin cadaverous following, stepping out.

Alucard spoke, Latin flowing from lips flawlessly, Aline smitten, recollection working to compete, add on.

* * *

Satan clambered over window ledge, face twisting, livid mask, slipping on effortlessly. He countered spells, body forming muscle mass, growing taller.

"Have I not been defiled enough? Now by a mortal?"

Aline went for broke.

"I'm mortal," she gestured to Alucard, "he is immortal. There is a difference."

"Is that the case?" Satan pursed his lips, eyes fixed on the vampire. Aline panicked, wishing she'd stayed quiet. " _Son of Dracul..._ "

"Someone's clever. We'd rather not fight...what shall I call you?" She smirked. "What should I call you?"

"You should not speak."

"Oh dear," she turned, ignoring Satan angering him further, Alucard intent, irises glowing, intent on pushing him back, growling as former dared to speak to his friend as such, "you'll really dislike me."

Facing her companion, she winked, biting lip, looking Satan up and down.

"Can we stop him now? I'm glacé."

Alucard offered arm, Aline, twirling, wrapping her waist around it. He stayed in front, the two walking backwards, streets barren. Satan tried to follow, legs giving out.

Pathetic whining left his mouth, startled he could make such a sound...

* * *

"Father?"

Dracula stood, middle of the road, tarmac cracked, heaving steps of ogres swarming him. He gestured for his son to stay back.

"Where did _they_ come from?"

Alucard snarled.

"Was the portal closed?"

Aline shrugged, to his dismay.

"I ran before I saw anything more. Should I have looked at him naked? Figured that'd be rather rude. I'll return, you two can handle Satan." She frowned. "I'm sorry."

She doubled back, Satan swatting her, as if fly, flinging her across road. She huffed, scuffing knees, shredding pants. Quickly recovering, she sprinted towards the chapel, wishing she'd thrown aside caution, absurdity, stayed inside ruin.

The _least_ she should have accomplished was grabbing tome, running away with precious, heinous volume as if her arse was aflame...

 _Wait...the book. Merde!_

* * *

Satan, seeing Dragon fly about effortlessly brought twinge of jealousy, once servant of God, soaring high, wings vast, virginal glow, now charred, smoke billowing, wings paper, torn by the one he loved. He pulled out tome from robe, reciting possession rite, directed at Alucard. Pitting the son of Dracul against his own Father was fitting, given archangel's debilitating convulsions, form unwilling to thrive in a world which long abandoned him.

Alucard smirked, offering himself up, in mockery, knowing disgraced being would struggle to so much as pull hair from his head.

In a flash, Satan's claws pierced the vampire's arm, venom shooting through prompt. He spluttered, haze purging mind, clearing it for Satan's influence. He tried crying out, hoarse mutterings came out, to Satan's gratification. His voice became Alucard's, merging, body fusing, slate tone lightning, deathly hue. The vampire approach death's door, helplessly wriggling remaining, unspoiled form, mercy vocal plea, utterance grabbing Dracula's attention.

* * *

He all but threw up at the scene, his son being eradicated, remade into the Devil. Swallowing conniption, mouthful of sanguine fluid with it, he launched himself at latter, Void Sword rammed to the hilt through his stomach, Prince scanning where Alucard and Satan were free from one another. He stabbed each, every inch of the archangel until he fell onto the ground, Alucard into his Father's arms.

He lay his child on the pavement, spitting on deity as he passed by.

* * *

Ebony filled Alucard's eyes, competing with gold, former winning, swirling, patterns etched runes onto exposed skin, travelling down neck, arms, onto chest. He howled, blind, terrified, poison thrumming in ears, body wading through sludge. Dracula held back tears.

"I need to bleed you. I'm sorry." He gulped. "This will hurt. I shouldn't have to hurt you again, Trevor."

Alucard lamented, keening, voice failed him.

Dracula sliced his son's wrist, criss-cross, then his neck, knowing full well if he hit artery, his son would perish in his arms a second time...

* * *

Tome nowhere to be found, Aline swore, nails digging crescent marks into palms. Forcing herself to get on with what she was here to do, she closed her eyes, focusing.

Finding portal shrinking, but remaining viable, Aline spoke confidently, spell flowing like poetry, proud that she'd remembered it.

* * *

Once she was sure nothing else utterly horrific, terrors formed via of madmen could be pulled into the city, she let herself have moment to breathe, hearing exclusively her own thoughts.

Thrilled, she felt thrilled, often avoiding it, but, when she found it, seeking it became wondrous. She survived on her own merit, affirming that she still 'had it,' thought making her giggle, younger self coming to the fore.

Dusting herself off, stretching limbs, pop delightful, Aline made her way back to the castle, sky usual hue giving her indication that Satan had been vanquished, and castle namesake and his son would be waiting, tired but glad they managed to succeed.

* * *

She arrived to charcoal pools, surrounding Alucard. They smelt of rot, damp, diseased flesh. She baulked, turning head away.

"What happened?"

Satan's form lay nearby, no sign of life.

"He attempted possession, knowing using my own son against me would crush me. I would be unable to fight. Satan's body couldn't sustain him, Alucard's could."

Desperately troubled, Aline approached, withdrawing upon Prince's warning, hands coated in his child's blood.

"He needs to feed. If you were near, he _wouldn't_ hold back. Base instincts are rampant now, for he will succumb to death if he refuses to feed."

"Is there anything I can do? Please, Dracula." The woman pleaded. "Get him something." She scanned the area, pointing to large bat, partially eaten by the Dragon. "It isn't much, but I need to do something. Sunrise is in an hour, we ought to him inside. I will bring the bat."

Both looked to the sky, hues of primary, secondary colour working their way upwards, cobalt disappearing into morning mist. Dracula picked up Alucard, draping arm over shoulder, bringing him inside safety of his home, Aline following, shifting dead weight bat strenuous, mattering more than anything in the world.

In _her_ world...

* * *

Forcing herself to leave Castle Dracula for the hideout wounded the woman, physique sore, mind weary, legs keeping her upright, walking because she told them too. They wanted to fall from under her, shaking with effort.

She collapsed after arrival, Marie rushing over, worried gasps coming from her charges.

Aline's body began to fail, finding herself unable to stand, walk for more than five minutes, crumpling paper doll wilting. She tried to get up, arms trembling, fingers quivering as she picked up something to eat, pricks of pain shooting through joints. Hours morphed into days, _weeks_ of struggle, agony making life unbearable.

She'd had enough, knowing for some time this would happen.

Just, not _now_ , never now. Now _wasn't_ fair, _fair_ wasn't fair.

 _Life_ wasn't fair...

* * *

She needed Alucard, more than ever. Marie knew this, brought her to the castle, her son pacing outside her given room. She offered support, arm on his, words of reassurance, structure propping him up when he wanted to slide down the wall...

She'd spoken to Aline, knew what she wanted, where her future would lead. Now, it was down to Alucard and Dracula. Their decision dictated Aline's fate...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

 _"Gesundheit!"_

Sneezing, soft sniffles, masked partially by velvet cushioned coffin interior shot Alucard up, stupor whisked away, head directed at his coffin.

"Dad," Aline's voice was cracked, unused for long period, "why are you speaking to me in _German?"_

Her first, proper intake of breath resulted in coughing fit. Dracula held back his child, approaching casket handles slowly.

 _"Alucard?"_

"Oh dear," Prince of Darkness mused, "it would seem Aline prefers the company of my son to her own Father..."

Constantine chortled.

"Insinuation? No," he strolled up to his daughter's revered partner, offering hand, "Aline told me all I needed to know that, were that truly the case, I wouldn't hold qualm. Therein lies only unequivocal intent, Alucard, I assure you. My daughter is wise, she doesn't allude to anyone in that way, unless she cares deeply, truly."

Alucard shook the hand, letting out breath he'd held since Constantine's arrival, hours ago. He visited often, face scrunching, sight of his daughter, motionless troubling. He reassured the younger vampire that what he had done the right thing. Aline wanted that, knowing what it would entail. He had talked her through transformation, and what came after.

Still, reserve was held, trepidation, thought Aline may never wake up plaguing him, consistent fiend.

* * *

"And it would seem that you are neither Alucard, nor my Father..."

Dracula's jaw worked, processing her level of 'wit.' Constantine and Alucard laughed.

" _There's my daughter..._ "

If Lord of France beamed any wider, his teeth would shatter all windows in the near vicinity...

* * *

"Shield your eyes, they'll be irritated by any, all light." Dracula pointed to candelabras. "Alucard, snuff them out, would you?"

He did so, room bathed in darkness, the three men's eyes adjusting rapidly. Dracula cautiously lifted coffin lid.

" _All_ of me is irritated, but, I digress."

Constantine was behind coffin head, daughter's pallid appearance distressing, but he put that aside, Father rushing through him, wanting to provide for his only child, safety, shelter, an arm, whatever she needed.

* * *

Aline sat up, one hand covering her eyes, the other fishing around, wondering who was there.

"Guten abend, mein kind. And how are we feeling?"

She groaned.

 _"Furchtbar."_

He laughed.

"Are we speaking in German, so," she pointed at the other two people in the room, "they don't understand? I'll be fine, rather dusty though."

She was covered in thin layers of grey dust, sweeping it away too much for newly awoken body.

"No, merely to see if I still recall any of it. It isn't my mother-tongue anymore."

"It isn't mine, either." Yawning, the woman peeked from behind hand, single eye cracked open. "How long was I out? And Dieu, do I need to use the bathroom. Dad?"

Familiar dirty blond locks greeted her, wide smile working its way across her mouth, having her Dad there forced negativity out, casting it far away.

 _"Hello!"_

Chipper won out, signs of lethargy gone.

"Hello."

Alucard waved, Dracula gave quick nod, Constantine took her hands, helping her sit, propped up by his chest.

"Eight months, seventeen days, four hours."

Aline opened both eyes, surprisingly finding task easy, given she'd slept for that long. Plainly, she stared at her sire, grimacing at the phrase.

* * *

 _"Specific."_ She snorted. "You were right, Father, dearest."

She flattered his ego, exaggerated appreciation. Constantine ate that up.

"Of course I was."

"Always been lazy. Could probably have been up sooner, but, beauty sleep called, and I sorely needed that. Speaking of..." she gestured for mirror, then squinted, pulling befuddled face, "I wouldn't be able to see myself. Um, how do I look?"

Glancing up, Aline noted her Father pointing at his eyes, than hers.

"You have my eyes now, pale green."

Crystal, clearest _mint_ irises scanned the room, locating each item, sighing when she saw Alucard, skin muted pink. Her Father noticed that, choosing to speak on other things.

* * *

"You can see us already. Quick learner, Aline. Sofia and I fostered that, gave her many options, see which she liked, disliked. She rather liked falling over, eating sweets and seeing how far she could push out her bottom lip, when we told her that her sweet bag was empty..."

Aline palmed her face, woven flesh twisting around bones of her forehand, fingers worrying.

"I'm sorry. Obligatory parent shtick. While waxing lyrical is charmant, I really ought to get up, use the bathroom _before_ my bladder decides to burst. I simply do not care if that is too much information. Need a shower too."

Constantine helped the woman up, her rucksack beside her feet as she was carried, swaddled like a baby...

"I brought clothes, toiletries, snacks no longer applicable. Ought to avoid asking your opinion on that fact."

"You sound like you are _enjoying_ that fact..."

Accusatory glance given, Aline was carried past her two 'guardians,' word making her snort.

* * *

"Thank you, for everything. I don't think there are enough words in any of the three languages I speak to express how grateful I am."

Constantine nodded humbly, forever indebted to the pair, doing more than saving his daughter. In doing so, they gave him optimism, possibility that he didn't need to be alone for the rest of his existence.

"You are very welcome. Lord Constantine? I must speak with you, after Aline has finished in the washroom. Sixth door on the left."

Both Belustrade's snickered. Other than being on the slender side, Aline looked, for all intents and purposes exactly how she had prior to becoming a vampire. Tad pasty, greenish-blue veins raised. Nevertheless, well.

* * *

Profuse thank you's becoming platitudes, Constantine took rucksack and headed for the washroom. Aline, after undressing, grabbing bottle of bright orange shower gel, hoped water wouldn't vanquish her, less than an hour after waking...

Her Father, reliably, whilst also laughing informed her that no, she would not melt, Aline finding remaining dimness hilarious.

* * *

Washed, dried, hair wrapped in fluffy towel and feeling better than she had in years, Aline dressed, with help from her Dad, fussing as clothing was loose. In time, Father logic came to her rescue, she would regain weight, strength.

For this, she needed blood. She sat on haunches, good, solid two hours, before Constantine returned, glass full of haemoglobin.

* * *

"Its mine. After conversing, the three of us decided that my blood would be best for you to drink first, as you are used to it, so to speak. I asked Alucard to bring bucket, on off chance it doesn't go down."

"Thank you and all, but, did you just sit there, wrist above glass, bleeding?" He nodded. "Hang on. If I am to live off the stuff, shouldn't it go down? _Stay_ down?"

Constantine's face became sheepish.

"It doesn't always. I found out the hard way. It takes time to adjust, like new diet and such."

"Fair enough."

Alucard knocked, politeness winning him yet more points, (this time, with two Belustrade's) indeed, bringing with him bucket. Aline raised brow, looking at that, then him.

"You don't need to thank me."

Waving her off, Aline went to reply, mouth sprouting nothing, retorts dancing off tongue.

"Rather you not watch this."

Arms folded on table, the woman placed her head on them, following grains of wood.

"And there was me, concerned with you, seeing me feed from something living..."

Aline sighed, crossing fingers behind back.

Glass in hand, she closed her eyes.

"Bottom's up..."

* * *

Stomach growling, euphoric fervour took the woman, nails dug into wood as she drank, two men in the chamber's thoughts shifting from worry to relief.

In one sitting, Aline drank the fluid, slipping down like her favourite bourbon. There was a kick, thoroughly pleasant. Distant as one could get away from vile, the experience was decent, something she could get used to.

She had to get used to.

* * *

Constantine slipped from the room, destination Dracula's chamber. He wanted to know of their next move, where Aline would reside, sleep, etc.

He wished to learn more about his son, finding him warm, cordial, sincere.

He also wished to learn how he balanced out the Dragon, how he managed to elicit feelings in Aline neither believed she would feel afresh.

* * *

Placing glass down, Aline wiped mouth, complexion coruscating, irises ringed red.

"Hnnh?"

Alucard laughed. That mixed with desire to compensate for extended period of time he was without her, insides turning, eyes raw, emotion full swing, force of bat winding him, thoroughly miserable.

He despised that his Father pitied him. He couldn't help how he felt. Whenever he fell, he fell wholly, passionately, driven to care for his beloved, sacrificing _own_ happiness for theirs.

Dracula was right. In doing that, he merely succeeded in harming himself, the object of his affection likely didn't know the extent of his devotion...

* * *

Heading over, Alucard ceased step, right side of Aline's chair. She handed him the glass. He took it, but placed it down immediately.

He lowered his head, Aline wondering if she was still asleep, likelihood high, considering how she felt about him.

Likelihood that, he liked her, _yes_ , but didn't like her, idea swarming, buzz incessant.

He stayed where he was, gauging her movement. She moved, upwards, swallowing pleased rumble, sitting on hands, want to pinch herself huge.

* * *

Kissing him, she was kissing Alucard, and he kissed back. Thorough, controlled, whisking away nerves, setting them alight.

Slow, meaningful, kindred souls finding peace, her hand weaving its way into his hair, pulling him closer.

This, this was superior to mind, that failed to conjure up anything like how it felt.

Natural, nothing halted presses of mouths, pitched gasps, quickened breaths. Neither needed to breathe, making the two laugh as they pulled apart.

* * *

"Oh my!" Aline remarked, beet red, affectionate reaction obvious. "Is that my motivation to get better, because, if it is, I still feel rather frail..."

Alucard weeping alarmed her, rolling her eyes at chosen moment of humour.

"I've missed you."

Hands palmed her cheeks, thumb tracing invisible lines above, under her eye. Tears made dolorous carmine patterns, cheeks blotchy.

"Oh, darling. I'm here, I'm here as long as you want me."

He sniffled.

 _"I never stopped wanting you..."_

Aline sobbed, lip trembling. She kissed him with all she had, precious time she'd spent with him poured into each, every second.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

"And I'm supposed to get up there, how exactly?"

Alucard charmed grin made Aline's arms uncurl.

"I will hang halfway, take your hand when you reach me. Window ledges, drainpipes, fire escape stairs?"

His last suggestion went very appreciated.

"I'll take those, easy way up..."

She pretended to walk off, turning soon afterwards.

"Non, where would be the fun?"

She fluttered eyelashes, laughing at herself, her gall. Looking up, she located window sills, fingers gripping them, similar to rock climbing, not quite as perilous, nothing sharp jutted out.

* * *

Being hauled up four floors was amusing at best, flailing around like fish out of water at worst...

* * *

Learning to hunt was _grim_ , Aline expecting little else, murder wasn't ever something she considered entertaining. Doing so was necessary, citizens vulnerable to being slaughter en masse meant two options, kill the creatures, or watch mindless slaughter. She panicked when her charges saw her, hoping they knew she was truthful when she said she wouldn't harm any of them, that Alucard wouldn't. The hideout hadn't been compromised, now that two creatures of the undead resided alongside them.

They relocated residents, city ten miles from Castlevania, jobs nonexistent, social life abandoned for fear of permanent sleep, wrapping its limbs, blanketing them. Their homes crumbled, damp permeating walls, wood splintering, home supposedly where the heart was. Their hearts lay beneath needles, slightest movement triggering abrupt ending of life in Castlevania, signalling much needed move.

* * *

Learning to curb hunger made her less than sociable, limit herself to two to three cups of blood, one beast provided four glasses.

Two for her, two for Alucard, denying him wasn't ever an option...

* * *

Aline grew curious over next few months, increasingly itching, fingers curling, need to be with Alucard stronger than ever. She wasn't interested in men, matters of the heart, sex for the sake of it wasn't for her. In the entirety of her hundred-five years, she had been in one relationship. slept with one man, and occasionally found herself among the wreckage that were her dalliances.

She didn't need to cross her legs when viewing males of the species, nor did she feel urge to scratch itch. Her heart didn't thrum, she couldn't find it within herself to bother with being focus was learning how to fight, defend, preserve her own honour, relying off parent's no longer.

Constantine knew he wouldn't be a Grandfather, mere fact he was able to be a Father enough for him. Aline couldn't provide grandchildren, hitting menopause at forty-eight, quashing any chance.

Being dead wasn't the issue, peculiarly enough...

* * *

Still, Aline felt somewhat obligated to try and find 'mate', companion, someone who knew what they were doing, at least. She had standards, unreachable, no, but they would have to stretch in order to see what was under her clothing.

She _found_ one, elegant, confident, zealous, gent, personable. She wished to prove (to herself) that she deserved someone as exemplaire as he...

* * *

Aline played a trick, cruel, her stomach thundering, pulled two directions, discomfort ignored valiantly.

She scaled walls, Alucard following, knowing where she would lead him, eagerly trailing her. She'd cut forearm, ceasing 'chase' to let him lick it up. Shivering, it took patience to keep herself from conveniently finding his chest, map peculiar scarring on abdominal muscles, nails filed down enough to tease pain, scratching dominant, daring. More than once, she bit hole in bottom lip, yelping, fangs growing by the week, small, compared to Alucard's, minuscule, compared to Dracula's.

He went along with this, tasting metal, also something else on her tongue.

He may have kept to his own company for millennia, seeking himself rare, guilt mixed with loathing, pleasure tainted, confusing concoction whispering defiant insults right into his ear when it was over.

* * *

However, he gleaned repressed needs, sugarcoated saliva, blood nectarous, swallowing it increasingly shooting radiant heat through him, irises pools of liquid gold Aline wished to drown in.

He ought to pull back, traipse toward castle, tail between his legs, _not_ the only thing.

Biting back shame, his feet brought him to her apartment, moment door was closed, he bit her wrist, placid disposition withering upon the woman's voice hitching, awakening primal instincts in both.

* * *

Carried away, too far past line for her to stop, Aline shrugged off Alucard's jacket, bloodied arm healing quickly, errant drips lapped up, as fabric hit the floor. Digits honed in on muscle, sinuous divots between ribs, jagged, puffed up skin covering vital organs. She considered asking, thought whisked away when he kissed her, having nimbly found shirt buttons, his pristine porcelain skin on her back, painting vertical lines of possession in skin, plea for contact.

Aline's hands possessed him, belt buckle undone, pawing at his hips, blooming fresh blood. She let him know how she felt, vocalising, praising him.

Alucard was hesitant to open his mouth, quiet, partially to hear his love, the rest suddenly terrified, watching her fall to her knees unceremoniously, glowing crimson irises...

* * *

Alucard _froze,_ disconnect between mind and body. He managed to move away, pull Aline up, chin remaining on her head, index finger and thumb tracing jaw. He couldn't look at her.

Confused, she looked into her wall mirror, seeing nothing looking back.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Mouth slanted, her companion's stomach sunk as opalescent green eyes showed sadness.

"Your eyes were red."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pumped up, Aline tried calming herself, ponder what happened, what went wrong.

Truth hitting her like a runaway train, she slowly moved away, head in hands.

"I misread this. Dieu...I'm sorry. I'm keyed up, that masqueraded as the hunger I feel smelling blood. It wasn't what I felt, I promise. Its, its been so long, I judged the situation completely wrong. You're being sweet..."

"...when you wanted more. No, I am sorry, Aline. I simply can't. I, fear how I will react. Harming you would destroy me."

Clenching fists, Aline left embrace, seething, biting cheek.

"You're angry."

"At _myself._ " She looked out the window, hopelessly losing her way. "Its been that long since I wanted to do something like this that, apparently, I..."

Alucard's eyebrows lowered.

"I felt joy, something I've neglected to let myself grasp for decades. I lost my nerve."

Aline berated herself, huffing.

" _I took it._ "

Her lover's face contorted, upper half telling her he was frustrated that he was interested, body now unwilling to perform, lower half telling her he hated his own form for participating, then retreating, caged, cornered animal.

* * *

"I can't. My body no longer reacts to intimacy. My mind fully wants this, my body disagrees."

"My body wants this, my mind is unsure."

Aline braved step towards him, leaning back on table.

"Its alright. Can we try again? Slow," she clarified, offering supportive smile, " _slower._ "

Golden eyes stole her thunder, glad she held onto chair, fingers possibly about to break the wood...

* * *

"Yes." He took her hand, Aline's reaction crushing him, fist through his gut, squeezing his stomach.

She shuddered, hesitance splintering wood, hand bleeding, going unnoticed.

"This is too much. I need to be alone." Retrieving hands, she headed for the bathroom. "I can't promise you I will keep stopping myself. I am torn, between wanting to love you and needing too. I have hands, its fine."

Words caustic, acerbic, too strong, Alucard swallowed, meandering mind working up storm of entirely different kind.

Again, he reacted, her words coursing, thrumming blood, hissing, coiled up snake riled.

He had no right to watch her undress, cleaning her hand. He stayed until he either marched in there, neither in correct state of mind for any interaction, let alone intimate, or marched out of her home, cowardice making feet sprint.

 _It wouldn't be intimate,_ his brain quipped, _it would be for need, plain and simple. That's what she wants, you don't. Leave._

He did so, slipping out of her apartment mistake, taking up left portion of scale, regret the other.

* * *

Tangled up in web of desire, unwilling to let her fall unless she made it so, Aline teared up, forgoing washing just yet, merely gluing hand to door, drawing random things as Alucard clouded her mind, willing her to fall. The shower space wasn't big enough for her to injure herself, were she to let go, everything trembling uncontrollably.

She tried to understand his view, see it from his perspective. Were he able to perform, would he even want too, or would it be for her?

It would be for her. She wanted to disregard that, truth bitter, deviancy out in full force.

Her benefit outweighed his compassion. She wanted to be pleased, hedonist in essence, though she wanted to please, return affection tenfold, have other participant's needs met each time they met, regardless of whatever that may be. Kissing, cuddling, massaging, watching old films, hand holding, siting next to one another.

Sustained avoidance of self-gratification showed, mannerisms scattered, pleasantries cast aside, for conveniently dropping something, so she'd have to bend to pick it up. Base, obvious, she didn't care, age teaching her that being coy was pointless.

She straight up asked, worst thing to happen was she was told, 'no.'

She had herself, decades to understand, learn, digits placing themselves, brain automatically searching, roaming, multiple where she sought attention.

It wasn't lasting, it never was. It _was_ prolonged, however, until she couldn't take any more, slightest twitch profuse frissons.

* * *

Reddened skin was sensitive, stood under warm water too long, scratchy towel unyielding.

At least she felt more at ease, anxiety fading with time.

She could only imagine how Alucard felt, confused, isolated, numb.

She hoped he somehow found being, peace with himself.

In his _own_ time...


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Aline closed her eyes, breaths methodical, keeping head at her love's side, her hands in his, palming his chest. Her's twisted pleasantly, butterflies dancing throughout, grazes of wings prickling hairs, feet drum beat heartening, the moment magnificent, man before her resplendent, white light stars behind her eyelids.

She'd worked on composing herself, charmed amusement at innocence, stifling earnest smiles, fingers on ridges of spine, palms massaging muscles. Mouth worked its way upwards as Alucard sagged against her, humming, something she felt, fingertips tingling.

Digits found scar tissue, knobbly, wishing to bring up the reason for such an injury, crevasse laceration long. Wincing, she wondered how tortuous the moment would have been.

* * *

"My own cross. Father rammed it through my chest." Alucard knew she Aline would be curious. "I was sent to destroy Dracula. I battled my way through his castle, hoards of magical, non-magical creatures alike, finding him in the throne room. He defeated me, using my holy weapon to strike final blow, mocking everything I stood for. When he smelt my blood, he realised who I was. He didn't know I existed, but he said it reminded him of my Mother. He just knew. He couldn't let me die, he'd lost everything, so he forced me to imbibe his blood as he bit me. The scarring was caused as I drank, holy nature scorched my skin as I swallowed tainted blood."

"Lovely of him." Aline quipped. "Do you get residual pain?"

He nodded.

"I do."

Aline moved away from that spot, the male vampire whining, wriggling.

"Hmm"? The woman twigged. "Ah! This makes you feel better? Less self-conscious? Good. Trust me, none of that bothers me. Well, the circumstances do. But, they do not, in any way blemish you. You were, are incredibly strong. I admire that, quite a bit."

She beamed as he blushed.

"Prime tickling position. If I were that way inclined..."

Alucard burst her bubble, neon 'pink' scented pop.

"I am not ticklish."

"I am."

Chuckling broadly, ivory tipped, grazing cheeks, jawline tingling.

Adding onto that, he kissed her forehead, the woman's knees trembling as a result...

* * *

Wire cuts weaved their way down Alucard's arms, working their way onto backs of his hands. Tracing those, following veins, rough patches of skin stark contrast to smooth.

"Chaos Claws. Scratched every inch of my body. I was too slow, cumbersome, compared to incredible speed of the Dragon. I hadn't a chance, I convinced myself I did."

"Umm..." Aline twirled her hair, dearest prompting her to speak, kissing her nose. "You look like I got a hold of you..."

Effervescent green's opened, keeping them fixed on her dinner table.

"I took it way too far. I hate thinking I hurt you, undermined you, decided not to heed signs you were unsure. I swear I didn't mean too. Pardonne-moi, I beg of you."

"I didn't exactly fight you off."

His confusion alluded to her aversion of the topic, though it needed to be broached. The vampire attempted to turn her head to face him, Aline resisting.

"Said I wouldn't look. You didn't fight, no. That doesn't give me right to throw myself at you." She sighed. "Dad taught me better than that. Too much, too soon. I will keep myself to myself unless you say I can touch you, kiss you, hold you."

"Look at me, if you wish. Please?"

"S'il vous plaît?"

Alucard smiled.

"S'il vous plaît."

Aline's cheeks darkened whenever Alucard spoke her native language...

* * *

"I haven't forgotten what you said, before I left."

"I half-said it. Chickened out, wasn't the right time."

Guiding her gaze, meeting irises, Aline felt anxious, wide pupils sign, twisting face, biting gum. Readjusting, she fully opened up, face bare.

"I have done nought but think on that line, those words. I feel fully confident in my response."

"Methodical as always, ever so eloquent. Makes me look positively common..."

"Non, mon coeur. Je t'aime. This long deceased heart, you gave it want to thrum."

Aline sniffled, all breath removed from lungs.

"Okay, I'm going..."

She bawled hands, laughing at her folly, tears copper. Partaking in reserved breaths, lest she squeak in elation, Aline wished to say something, anything witty, keep him on his toes.

"Ich liebe dich, mein schatz."

Alucard candidly grinned.

"Clever. Sneaky..."

* * *

Glided whispers sung, souls entwining, pulling each other out of time's weighty gloom, true love won out, lovers affection shone.

* * *

Mollifying, assuaging increasing hunger held Alucard in state of flux, going further year without sensation, type of which hadn't made an appearance in hundreds of years (wanting to enjoy, not feel terribly sad), the man knew Aline respected his space, personal bubble shield, for him to pierce, not her...

But, reflex tightened focus on her. Whatever she did, aurelian eyes would follow, spiking inquisitiveness, caution thrown away.

Fingers would curl, skin palest it could get, knuckles clicking, recalling Aline's skin was warmer than his, hearth, one he wished to be near, pacify himself, heat soothing, reminiscing of nights by the fire, with his son and wife.

Memorising, he had a knack for recollection, often keeping him on sane side of tightrope when wrathful intent raged, battle waged, both parties injured.

Trevor _sought_ warmth, arduously.

Alucard sought _passion_ , fervently.

Aline travelled same path, perched alongside him, paths converging?

He badly wanted them to converge, whether lasting seconds, or trying too much, something betraying fear, it failed to dampen his spirit.

* * *

Broaching her, Belustrade Manor's visage stunning the moonlight, sturdy fixture on Parisian outskirts, Aline's reverie, glinting swords swung, curved blade slicing through air, sweat-laden haze keeping her attention on training meant Alucard approached with ease, swift, soundless steps spoke honed effort, cobblestones traditionally noisy underfoot...

* * *

Ceasing battle, sheathing weaponry, Aline's head tilted upward, galaxies pervading pupils.

"Hmm. Should I praise myself for acting as if I were alone, fully knowing it was you, or should I be reprimanded, since even so, you could have struck me down..."

Inhale spoke precursor to Alucard, offering hand, exhale harsh, hissing through the night, offshoot of her taking it ringed russet irises, gold tainted.

Immediately, Aline wished to give him everything, pent up anguish, longing, fortitude higher than she gave herself credit.

He always replied verbally, something she'd come to expect.

For him to go to her voluntarily, gladly, she praised all Gods, error committed, due to what she was ignored.

What they were...

* * *

Speaking purely through body language, Aline needed to establish that this was alright, Alucard was alright. She promised she wouldn't push, let him guide her, as they had done multiple times, all holding promise.

Tonight held weight, cumbersome, strength ignited rolling it aside.

There was reason Aline had her bedroom windows covered, black sheets pinned into frame...

* * *

Putting aside doubt, flitting away, slipping, sleeping beneath heap of clothing, the two quickly came to realise that for what they wanted to occur, both had to descend steps into territory unknown, knowing others, but not each other.

Ascending had wails masquerade as growls, gasps as breaths. Neither was fooling the other.

Rushing considered, dismissed. They were alone, they had nights to themselves, days to rest.

Everything came to a halt, time stood stock still, the two discovering untold devotion, grip on anything to keep hold of reality, lest they float away.

* * *

It had been millennia since Alucard had slept in a bed, plushness inviting, castle's mild temperature forgone for pliant mattress, silken sheets dipping into each, every part of their forms. Aline basked, aglow, unabashed, breast swelling, easiest smile she'd mustered in years on her lips.

With hours until sunrise, Aline led Alucard through the manor, guided tour, two forgoing, forgetting clothing, deeming it unnecessary.

What was vital, necessary was the time they spent together, finding harmony in discord...


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

 _Eight years later_

Howls filled the air, Belustrade Manor's grandiose splendour failing to obscure familiar golden orbs, peering curiously at Aline, as she sat on the marble surrounding a fountain, head low, auburn hair mask, though her posture was relaxed as she gave her husband respect. If he wished for her attention, he would ask for it.

Brilliant white fur sprang into the woman's view, her chuckle causing wolf to tilt his head, howling, head low, tail straight up, alert, jumping around, claws retracted. He meant no harm, though disquiet perked his ears, prickled hairs. Aline resisted vocalising, hands kept to herself, until he gave permission for her to follow.

* * *

He padded up to her, wary, though not of her. Familiar gleam in eyes recognised, Aline's instinct to please him kicked in, irises scarlet.

"May I enter the manor, my love?"

She kept her head low, hand palm facing down. Alucard nuzzled it, wet nose making her laugh, masking frown.

"Thank you, madadh-allaidh gheal."

Alucard chirped, Aline practically seeing smile form on his muzzle, use of his native tongue charming, heartening.

Whatever ailed him cast aside, boundless legs sprinted for the gallery, Alucard stopped, turning body, head following, beckoning his wife to follow.

* * *

This was her domain, though his space, his safe place, able to shift form at will, expend energy, chasing rabbits through ample range, without anxiety cradling itself in his chest, wrapped in cold, long suffering digits.

The man was lonely, alone no longer, left pondering as to why he let himself feel lost, within himself. He had to lose himself in order to find clarity. His wife was there, behind him, diligently yet cautiously trailing, but Alucard felt numb, freezing, barren.

Aline provided respite, recompensed him, as he did her. The more she walked, the more his pace would slow, winding stairways of spires causing whines, pants of longing, saturated with desire, appetite slowly building over months, the vampire trying fruitlessly to cease it, if his form allowed it, that was. It gave up more often than he did, mind made up that little would happen, other than sadness in his wife's eyes, quivering bottom lip as she bit her cheek, hollowed, to keep from crying.

* * *

By her vanity, Aline primped, preening her eyebrows, hair straightened, neck exposed, laughter on her lips, given she could only do so much, reflection nonexistent...

It didn't take long before her husband, inevitably looked for her, knowing her location but drawing moment out, painfully sweet shivers down her spine.

The shadow leaning against her bedroom door had shivers making hairs stand on end.

* * *

Looking her at arm, Aline hummed, pondering ruby orbs, etching patterns into the skin of her back, knife running across expanse of flesh.

"I wanted to give this to you. Its from my Father and I."

She swivelled, small blue velvet box in hand.

"Happy birthday, and anniversary. I know that's tomorrow, but, you cherish my pedantic ways..."

Alucard, wolf form shifting to mist made his way towards her. Soft growls permeated the air, not from his mouth, but his stomach.

Aline chuckled, facing him fully, tilting head, auburn locks swept aside.

Returning to vampiric form, Alucard took the box, putting it next to Aline, on her dressing table.

Biting, pulling her upward, Aline felt immense gratitude that they were alone, sure her uttering of eroticism echoed through the halls.

* * *

This was _vital_ part of courtship, gaining purchase, freedom to express himself, Alucard expressive beyond anything else.

Expression lead to passion, mind, body as one, forming heated flesh, feverish appetite.

Aline wanted to give him everything, fully wanting, eager to help his confidence bloom.

* * *

Hands slipping off fabric as easily as water, metal belt buckles clanging together, vanity unofficial seat, the couple danced, moonlight shimmering in beads of sweat, rhythm as old as time itself. Far from making love, it was what they needed at the time. Fervent, chaotic, intense, eyes meeting with emboldened spur.

Swallowing blood, hearing him swallow her blood spiked lava through her veins, throwing her head forward, sinking her teeth into his wrist, own hands behind her back, bracing nails in oak, splintering it. Loud gasp tore through her mouth, liquid dripping onto tiled floor, audible, prompting her husband to glance down, then at her, eyes rivalling brilliance of purest rubies. Simper had Aline's hips buck, rapidly losing control of herself, surroundings blurred, everything hazy.

She wept, need all-encompassing, unaware of whether she made coherent noise, or babbled nonsense.

* * *

Breathing all over the place, destined bliss, bodies scorching, the two fell apart, world cracking, crackling embers in their ears...

* * *

"Happy birthday?"

Alucard huffed laughter.

"It is now."

His wife joined in, chuckling.

"I'm glad." She extricated herself away from her love, arms wobbling, legs deciding holding her up was decidedly tough. Her laughter grew in pitch, amusement glimmering.

"You've made me one with jelly, mon amour. I can't find it within myself to care..."

She moved the box next to him.

"I suspect you know what this is. Its from Dad and myself."

Alucard nodded, taking the box, stepping out of clothing, kicking it aside, svelte form gliding past hers, fluid water.

* * *

Taking his gift, velvet touch cushion, he opened it, winged silver lion pendant greeting him, with topaz eyes, chain his family crest colour, burnished aurelian.

He took it, Aline eagerly undoing the clasp, watching him sweep majestic locks to the side.

* * *

Once affixed, Aline kept her hands on her husband's chest.

"I don't know if I can say how much you mean to me adequately. Barely manage to stand..."

She huffed, trail making its way down her legs...

"Lets avoid the table, next time. Any _splinters_ in my derrière? Be a dear and check for me?"

Batting her eyelashes never ceased making Alucard laugh.

"Turn around, please."

She did, pushing lower half out.

"Dieu, I love you. You are my âme, my lumière, I cannot find myself without you. I neglect to say that. You love me, and that is simply félicité."

"How could I not? I found myself within you, you completed puzzle _I_ considered unsolvable."

Aline grinned mischievously.

"Have I worked out everything in a mere eight years? Oh no!" She feigned worry. "Should I have let all my secrets out of their bonds? Skeletons out of the closet?"

The smirk her husband wore melted her instantly.

"Never _all_. Never." He employed growl, nipping her ear. "Come."

Aline took his hand, the two making their way to Aline's bedroom balcony, full moon filling their eyes, stars shooting across the sky, scene perfect.

* * *

The couple were far from that, as far away as one could get, but the strength of their love, their tenacity, their powerful conviction, compassion flowing forth, they didn't need 'perfection.'

They simply needed one another...


End file.
